


Man of Steel: A New Hope

by ivyscribbles (all_choseny)



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, All Star Superman, Clark & Lois - Freeform, Clois, DC Comics Rebirth, DCEU - Freeform, Fan Comics, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - Freeform, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/pseuds/ivyscribbles
Summary: Clark has defeated General Zod and his army, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. He must show the people of Earth that he is a friend and not a foe. Teaming up with Lois Lane, Clark embarks on his journey and redemption while battling those who seek to destroy him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative look of the events after the first MOS movie. It will comprise of some DC comic canon elements which include the Action Comics, The New 52s, and possibly Rebirth. Some characterizations may be slightly altered to incorporate the DCEU vision of Superman. In other words, it’s a hodgepodge that I hope will work out in the end. Thanks to my Beta for proofing!  
> Disclaimer: Characters, not mine. Story is mine.
> 
> Cross Posted to Dreamwidth and Wattpad 
> 
> https://electric-heart.dreamwidth.org/tag/sl:+superman:+a+new+hope  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/173330500-man-of-steel-a-new-hope

Whenever the world became too big, he always made his way back home. Smallville was his beacon, the lighthouse in the mist of the storm, and his mother’s voice was his guiding light.

Clark stood in middle of the wheat fields that surrounded his family’s farm and stared out into the distance. When he was a boy, he would spend his time running through the fields, testing the limits of his speed. Despite his father's warnings, Clark couldn’t resist the temptation to push himself beyond normal human feats. He was a freak of nature—an anomaly. He knew his parents loved him but saw their nervous looks when he did something they couldn’t do. Jonathan told him that if people knew about him, they would fear him. So, he tried to be what his father needed him to be. 

Clark closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sun. Its warm glow bathed his skin, enriching him with its energy. He thought about his father, his other father, Jor-El. He said it was Earth’s sun that gave him his abilities and set him apart from the people of Earth. 

_“You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time they will join you in the sun, Kal.”_

He was supposed to be their symbol of hope, but he wasn’t sure how. How could he be a beacon of light, when there was so much conflict within him? There was still so much that he didn’t know about himself. Until Zod, he’d never even been in a fight. Clark winced as he recalled the sound of snapping bones beneath his fingers. He killed a man. The bitter taste of death lingered months later. Could the people of earth look up to him? Trust him? After what he’d done, he wasn’t so sure. An ideal to strive for wasn’t a murderer. 

“How can I be what they need me to be?” His voice carried softly across the field. 

Clark held out his hands and felt the stalks of wheat brush his fingers as he continued to walk. He wasn’t expecting an answer, but he needed one. 

“Your mother said I could find you out here…” 

He heard her before she spoke. A smile tugged at the corner of Clark’s lips before he turned around to face her. “Lois.”

“Hi, Clark.” Lois chest puffed out as she took a deep breath of the fresh Kansas air. “I hope I’m not intruding. I just—I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 

Clark looked at her with gentle eyes. He couldn’t explain it, whenever Lois was around, he felt both peace and chaos all at once. “I’m… I’m well,” he said with a slight nod. 

Lois hesitated for a moment before she inched closer to him. “Good. I’ve been worried about you. I know that things got a little crazy. I just want you to know you have a friend.”

Clark held out his hand to her. She was solid. Warm. He wrapped his fingers around her hand. “Thank you,” he sighed gratefully. “How have you been?”

“Busy. Things have been hectic at the Planet. Metropolis is… well, you know.” 

His brow furrowed as he thought about the devastation he left in his wake. “Yeah.” 

“But we’re rebuilding,” she rushed. “People are really coming together. It’s… surreal. But there are still so many questions and answers that we don’t have.”

Clark nodded his head. She wanted an interview. Of course, she wanted an interview. She was Lois Lane, Pulitzer Prize winning journalist, after all. He didn’t blame her. It was her job to give the people what they wanted. And what they wanted was information about him. 

“Let me guess, I’m the man with all the answers.” There was no bitterness in his voice when he spoke. 

Lois blushed a bright red and dipped her head. “Clark I—, I,”

He grinned at her. “It’s okay. I’d want answers, too. Walk with me?”

Lois looked down at her shoes before she answered. “Sure.” 

They moved in silence with each other. He could smell the scent of her perfume and hear the crunch of her shoes against the soil. It comforted him. “What do they want to know?” He asked finally. 

“Will there be any more invasions? They’re afraid. They don’t know if you’re a friend or a foe.” 

Clark released a heavy sigh through his nose. “Invasions? I’m not sure. As far as I know, I’m Krypton’s sole survivor. Its last son.” Lois scrambled in her bag and pulled out her recorder with anxious hands. 

“Can you tell me more about your home?”

Clark’s gaze bored into hers. “This is my home, Lois.”

“I mean, your planet—other planet, Krypton?” 

“There’s not much I can tell you. I don’t know much about it. I can tell you it’s completely destroyed now, but you know this. Everyone on the planet died with it except for Zod and his army. Before the planet’s core destroyed it, they were placed in the Phantom Zone—"

"Phantom Zone?"

“It’s… think of it as a jail. That’s how they survived. When we destroyed them in the world changer, we killed the last of them. There’s just me again.”

There was a pregnant pause between them as the weight of his words hit her. “I’m sorry, Clark.”

He broke his gaze and looked away for a moment. “It was for the best.” The image of Zod’s lifeless eyes flashed in his memory. 

“Can you guarantee Earth’s safety against other... visitors?”

He frowned again. How did he answer that question? His father, Jonathan, said he was the answer to the question: is there life out there? He was proof. What if there were more aliens and he had awakened a sleeping giant? 

“I don’t know…”

Lois turned off her recorder and winced. “I’m sorry, Clark. That wasn’t very fair of me.”

“It was a valid question. I just don’t have the answers. I’m as much in the dark about what’s out there as you are.”

“I know. It’s just that people are… they’re very binary. They want things to be concrete. Finite. They also want to know that you’re not here to hurt us.”

“I’m not,” he said quickly. 

“ _I_ know you’re not. But they don’t. They need to see you as someone they can look up to. Someone they can trust,” she said, her words echoing Jor-El’s. You saved them from Zod, but we haven’t seen much of you since. People want to know more about you. They’re hungry for you, Clark. They want to see what you can do. They’re looking for a champion.”

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. “They’re looking for a superman.”

“Yes. They are. You’re special. You’re not like anything we’ve ever seen.” Lois dug in her bag and pulled out a late edition of _Time_ magazine. On the cover was a cutout of him in his traditional Kryptonian under armor with a question mark over him. “This is an opportunity to make a difference. You can change the world.”

He stood quietly and absorbed her words. Was this the answer he was looking for? He spent most of his life searching for something… a purpose. He wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for. He had some of the pieces, but he still felt a void within. 

“How?”

Lois smiled. “Let me tell your story,” she held up her hand to stay him. “I know, I know. But—”

“I’ll do it.”

Lois lips parted in surprise. “You will?”

“Yes. You’re right. People have the right to know who I am. Especially after what I did to Metropolis.” 

“That wasn’t your fault.”

He tilted his head and lifted a brow. “That’s not how some people see it. I’ve been listening.”

Lois nodded her head. “Well, then, we’ll show them differently. We’ll give the people hope.” 

++++

“How about a policeman?” Lois suggested. She smiled up at him from their blanket. Green grass surrounded them as they lay in the sun. 

“That’s an idea…”

“But you’re not loving it?”

Clark’s brow furrowed in thought. “Not really. I’d have to use guns and…”

“I get it. That’s not your thing.”

It wasn’t _his thing_. He wasn’t going to kill. He was never going to kill again. Taking Zod’s life had changed him in a way that he could never get back. Clark had respect for the men in blue, but he didn’t want to take a life if he didn’t have to. And he didn’t want to pretend like he couldn’t help when he could. 

“Fireman?” She threw out. 

“Warmer…” Clark joked. They both chuckled. He reached over and gently tucked some fly-away hair behind her ear. “I want to find something that will help me help people. Does that make sense?”

“Well, tell me what you can do. You know, besides flying and being super in general. Did you go to college?”

“I did two years of junior college.”

“Okay. That’s a start. Did you have a concentration?”

Clark colored slightly. “English… I used to write for my yearbook in high school.”

“Now, we’re talking. I can work with that. We have an opening on the beat. I can talk to Perry about you.”

“That would be…that would be amazing, Lois. But...”

“You want to do it on your own.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Submit your resume and a writing sample. I can help with that. And we’ll go from there.”

Clark smiled down at her. “Thanks, Lois.” He reached over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Lois lifted her hand and cradled his face in her palm. 

“This is exciting.” 

“It is,” he said, before dipping his head to kiss her.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=344cntg)


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing Superman’s destruction of Metropolis, Lex becomes increasingly suspicious of the alien invader

Lex Luthor watched the destruction of Metropolis from his penthouse suite on the other side of the city. He was advised to evacuate hours ago, but refused. Metropolis was _his_ city. And no alien invaders were going to force him to leave everything he had worked so hard to build. Lex clinched his fists tightly. The bite of his nails dug into the fleshy skin of his palms as he watched Lex Corp fall. A plume of smoke scorched the sky, blocking the sun. There were people in that building. People who clocked in every day and toiled. There were ideas in that building. Innovations. Things that cemented his place in this city and the world. The people were dispensable. But his work… his work was valuable. The Metropolis site was the main hub for his operation. He had others. He wasn’t worried about losing his work. It was the principle of the matter.

Who was this _Superman_? This strange visitor from another planet? What did he want with Earth? Was he a friend of the planet or an enemy? They came to this planet like gods among mere men and unleashed their wrath on what he built. A burning rage began to heat in the pit of his stomach and warmed his chest. Beads of sweat cropped up on his brow and bald head. Despite the destruction he left in his path, Lex knew the people would love him anyway. People were simple and reactionary. They were always looking for someone or something to place their hopes in. That’s why they created gods to pray to. But people didn’t need a god. What they needed were men to show them what they could aspire to. Men like him. 

++++

The crowd was thick despite the gloomy weather. A chill crept beneath his tailored suit as he stood with his back toward the wind. Lex scanned the crowd of people. Everyone was teeming with energy as they waited for him to speak. He spotted members of the press at the front of the crowd. His lips lifted in a small smirk. They were waiting with bated breath for him. Lex Luthor, Metropolis’ man of the year. 

“Lex, Lex, Lex!” The crowd began to hum. 

His chest swelled with pride as he heard them chant his name. He saw the hero worship in their eyes and expected no less. Over the past year, he’d given back to the city through his various foundations and philanthropic donations. He rebuilt Metropolis in his own image. Now, _he_ stood before them as a god among men. 

Lex held up his hand to quiet the crowd. “I would like to thank everyone who gathered here today to honor those whose lost their lives a year ago to the alien invasion orchestrated by the being who calls himself Superman." People in the crowd began to hiss and boo. Lex waited until they calmed before continuing. “Many of you lost loved ones that day. Your homes. Your jobs. But we prevailed. Despite it all. We are still here, and we are still standing strong.”

The crowd erupted into cheers. “And we have shown the world that we are the city on the hill. The beacon of light that they can look to for inspiration. And this,” he said, lifting his hand to the memorial behind him, “Is a testament to our perseverance. Look around you.” He paused to allow the crowd to react. “We do not have to look to the sky for hope. All we have to do is look to each other,” he said speaking over the noise. “Today, I present to you the Lex Luthor Hope Memorial Tower.” 

“Mr. Luthor!” A voice in the crowd caught his ear. 

Lex scanned the audience until he found the voice’s owner. “Yes, Ms. Lane.”

“Earlier you mentioned Superman. Do you still believe that Kal-El, the man who goes by Superman, is a danger to Metropolis and the world?”

Lex paused for a moment. He expected this question from Lois Lane. She was the alien’s biggest supporter. Her series of articles had elevated him to superhero status, especially locally. “I believe the focus of today is to honor the people who we’ve lost.”

“Yes, of course. But you mentioned him, Mr. Luthor.”

Lex flexed his jaw. “I’m not sure what to think. A year ago, this city was left in ruins thanks to him.”

“But isn’t it true that he’s worked tirelessly to help rebuild? Shouldn’t that be a testament to his commitment to the people of Earth?”

“While we appreciate the effort, we’re still recovering. I cannot speak to his commitment. I can only speak for myself and my commitment to this city, which I call my home. My work here isn’t d—”

A strong wind blew, and a hush came over the crowd. Lex saw a slither of blue from the corner of his eyes as Superman touched down on the sound stage a few feet away from him. 

“Mr. Luthor,” Superman said. The caped alien moved closer to him. “I wanted to be one of the first to thank you for all that you’ve done for the city of Metropolis. And present to you a token of my appreciation for taking up the mantle where I could not.”

Superman stretched out his hand and handed Lex a small velvet box. The businessman took it gingerly and forced a smile for the audience. “Thank you, Superman,” he squeezed the words out. He gazed out in the crowd. They were all impatient for him to open it. Lex pride the box open with careful hands. Nestled inside was a gold ring with the alien’s insignia. According to Lois Lane’s articles, the symbol meant hope. He presented the ring to the crowd and listened to their reactions, their applause. 

“Thank you for your kind gesture.” Lex thanked him again. 

“It’s only a small token and a symbol of my commitment to continue to work with you and the people of Metropolis to make this right.” Superman offered him his hand. 

Lex hesitated for only a moment before clasping it in his. He leaned in to whisper in Superman’s ear. “This changes nothing.” Lex turned to the crowd and smiled for the cameras. 

Within moments the press pool was ravenous again. But this time, their attention was focused on Superman and he was pushed to the shadows. 

++++

Lex rode in the back of his limo. The dark window tint obscured him from the world outside. He stared down at the ring Superman had presented to him earlier in the day. The latex-clad alien had completely stolen the show. Lex clinched his fist. It was supposed to be his day and all it took was a chiseled jaw to distract them. Bitter bile rose in the back of his throat. 

“Max,” he said to his driver. “Get Ms. Graves on the line and cancel my dinner appointment for tonight.”

“Yes, Mr. Luthor,” his dedicated driver answered with a nod. 

Lex lifted the partition separating them again. He looked at the cheaply made gold ring one last time before tossing it out the window.


	3. The Softer Side of Superman

Lois packed up for the day with a little more energy than usual. She met all her deadlines, and Perry wasn’t riding her as usual. She managed to get through her day with very little drama. The only drama Lois wanted was in print, beneath her byline. She glanced up at the adjoining desk and bit back a grin. Clark had taken off about 30 minutes earlier. By the look on his face, she knew it wasn’t for a story. 

“Lois!” Perry’s voice boomed from his office as she walked by on her way to the elevator bank. 

Lois held up her arm and waved her hand without turning around. “I’m off, Perry. See you tomorrow.” 

She dug in her bag for her Bluetooth and crammed it into her ear. She had about a good hour of rush-hour traffic to fight before she would be uptown in the comfort of her home. Lois didn’t mind the commute. It gave her time to think, string ideas and stories together. She also liked to use that time to listen to the news. Earlier that day there was a chemical factory meltdown just outside of the city. Lois listened as the news reporters gave their live reports from the scene giving a play-by-play of the action. Lois couldn’t help the smile that lit her face whenever they mentioned Superman. 

Remember to smile, she thought when she heard his voice speaking calmly in the background. 

Over the past year, they worked hard to revamp his image with the people of Metropolis and around the world. Lois secretly liked to call it “the softer side of Superman.” There were still some holdouts, namely Lex Luthor. But people were coming around for the most part. Lex Luthor was a different story. There was something about him that Lois had never liked. Beneath his cool veneer, she sensed something dark and underhanded. On the outside, he presented himself as a benefactor for the city, but Lois couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something more than met the eye. If something was too good to be true, it probably was. That’s how she felt about Lex Luthor every time she was near him. For the better half of a year, he’d been avoiding her attempts at an exclusive interview. It was odd to her because he loved the limelight. Still, he rejected her request every time she asked. Until recently. The day she received the call from his assistant about an opening for a meeting with her, Lois had been in a state of flux. She was going to take the meeting. She just wasn’t sure how she was going to approach it. While every instinct screamed exposé, she knew that Perry would be up her ass if she stirred the pot. Luthor was the main reason why the Planet was standing. 

Lois wanted to speak to Clark about it and get his opinion, but she didn’t want to bother him with trivial matters. He had enough on his plate, and he wasn’t the biggest fan of Luthor either. She listened to the news for a few more minutes until she was satisfied everything was under control. With a quick flick of her thumb, she enjoyed the rest of her train ride listening to her playlist. 

“Something smells good,” Lois said when she made it home. The aroma of warm spices filled her apartment as she stepped through the door. 

“That would be dinner,” Clark called out from the kitchen. 

Lois closed and locked the door behind her. She was surprised that Clark beat her home. 

“Shouldn’t you be putting out chemical fires?” She asked, stepping into the kitchen. 

He smiled and handed her a glass of chilled white wine. 

“Already taken care of.” 

Lois peeked behind him and noticed the pot of simmering red sauce on the burner. 

“Since when do you know how to cook?” 

“I told you, Lois, I am a man of many talents.”

Yes. Yes, he was. He held out a wooden spoon for her to taste. The sauce was delicious. Lois' eyes rolled back into her head; she let out a soft moan.

“Wow. That was amazing.”

“I got it off of Pinterest.” He winked and threw a towel over his shoulder. Lois found herself in his arms a few seconds later. “How was the rest of your day? I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“My day was wonderful. And you don’t have to apologize. I figured it was something important.”

Clark kissed the tip of her nose. 

“Go get comfortable; dinner will be ready in a few.” 

Lois took another sip of her wine and set it down on the counter. She was looking forward to changing into something she could relax in for the rest of the night with Clark. Over the last few weeks, he had officially, unofficially moved in with her. It started with a few sleepovers during the week until those became a nightly occurrence. She didn’t mind. She loved having him near and being near him. Sleeping in his arms at night made her feel safe and warm. Neither of them mentioned it when more of his things began to find a permanent home at her place. Though she usually struggled to go with the flow, she was content to let it happen. 

Lois stared at the framed articles that she’d written about him over the past year. She’d won the Cabot Award for her four-part series on “Why the World Needs Superman.” There was also her interview with him for the Planet cheekily titled, “My Night with Superman.” But her favorite was _People_ magazine's sexiest man alive cover. It featured Clark as Superman. She loved his smile in that one. He’d almost scored _Time_ magazine’s person of the year, too. But Lex Luthor had edged him out for that distinction. 

Lois’ apartment had become a shrine to Superman and now he was practically living with her. If someone had told her she’d be dating an alien a year ago, she'd would have had them admitted to Arkham. 

“I thought we’d have dinner out on the patio,” Clark said, setting the table for them. 

“That would be perfect.” 

Lois sat opposite from him as they enjoyed their wine and ate the pasta, he prepared for them. It was very good. Lois felt pampered. She didn’t want to ruin the ambiance by bringing up her upcoming meeting with Luthor. 

“You’re trending on Twitter,” she said to him. She was cuddled in his lap on her outdoor sofa after dinner. 

“Really?” Even after all this time, he still sounded surprised when she mentioned his hits on social media. 

“Yes. Listen to this,” Lois said, pressing play on a video someone at’ed her in. 

A girl with thick blonde hair and a wide smile filled the frame. “Lois Lane, what is your secret? Because I would love to spend the night with Superman, too.” 

A little wine went up her nose as she chuckled over the video. The look on Clark’s face was priceless. It was adorable how unaware he was of his attractiveness. He was so damn beautiful. Especially when he smiled. 

“You’re very popular with this demographic,” she teased. 

Clark gave her a smacking kiss on her cheek. 

“Well, I only care about the Lois Lane demographic.” Clark shifted, so they could get to their feet. He took her into his arms and held her against him. 

There was no music, but they swayed together to their own tune. Lois rested her cheek against his broad chest. She loved the way he smelled, like the sun and the sky. He tightened his arms around her, and she sighed. She’d fallen in love with him the day he had saved her from his spaceship and now her beautiful rescuer was hers. Lois felt like she was floating on air. After a few minutes, she looked down at her feet. They were both hovering a few feet off the ground. Lois tilted her head up to look at Clark. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he said, flashing her a smile. 

“You’ve got me, but who’s got you?” she teased. 

“You do,” Clark said. His voice was sincere. “You’ve got me.”


	4. Tick, Tock Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark reflects on a year of re-branding himself as Superman. A mysterious person is determined to find out Superman's secret identity.

He flew close to the sun, letting his skin absorb its warmth. Clark often took flight when he needed time to process. It was quietest up here in the sky away from the bustle of the city. He felt himself growing stronger the longer he lingered. Clark closed his eyes and spread his arms wide. He thought about the previous year. He wasn’t a fool. He knew that Lois had been instrumental in reshaping his image. He was grateful for her help. He’d been able to see his Jor-El's words materialize before him because of it. 

Clark pushed himself to fly faster, leaving behind a series of large sonic bombs as he broke the sound barrier. He let his mind drift. He'd seen real evil. Clark had lost count of the robberies and assaults he had stopped. He couldn’t count the times he’d come between crime and his city, his world. There was so much. Sometimes he wondered if he could do enough. Was he even helping? _Truth and Justice_? But other times he saw so much good. 

There was a mudslide in Guatemala a few months ago. People panicked, scrambling for their lives. He recalled the fear in their eyes. Their cries for help still lingered in his ears. But even in the darkness, he was able to see the beauty in humanity. He saw people risking their lives to help others. He saw them pulling together to rebuild. He saw what his birth parents saw when they decided to send him to this galaxy, to this planet. 

_No one came to his party. Not one child he invited from his second grade class. Jack’s mother had sent out the invitation’s months ago. Only a few of his classmates RSVP’d, but she hadn’t expected that no one would show up. Jack had been excited about his party all week. He insisted on a Superman theme. She’d even made him a Superman costume complete with a long red cape. Lorna knew that children could be cruel, but she expected more from the parents. It was true that Jack wasn’t the most popular child in school. He had behavioral issues. He’d been diagnosed with autism a few years ago and even with the diagnosis, it was still hard._

_“Don’t cry, Jack-Jack. We can still have fun. See!” She said picking up a noise maker. She blew into the party favor._

_Jack’s lips quivered as he held back his tears. She wanted to hug him, but he hated hugs and most touches. He said they didn’t feel “strong enough.” Lorna wasn’t sure what that meant, so she refrained from any affectionate touches. That was the hardest part. She could see her son’s heartbreak and there was no way she could comfort him. It hurt her to see him hurt._

_“Maybe Superman will come.”_

_Lorna closed her eyes. How was she going to explain to her son that she had no way of getting the flying man to come to his party. “Oh, baby,” she said. “Superman is… he’s got so much to do. He’s helping people who are in trouble.”_

_“I’m in trouble.”_

_Lorna buried her face in the palm of her hands. She wanted to call every parent she’d invited and chew them out. They were heartless and cruel and so were their shitty children._

_“I heard it was someone’s birthday today.”_

_Lorna looked up at the sound of the male voice. A small gasp escaped her parted lips as she stared up at the man in awe. He seemed even bigger in person. Larger than life._

_“Superman!” Jack exclaimed. He jumped up in excitement and rushed toward him._

_Lorna slowly stood to her feet. It was completely surreal. “How?” she asked. Superman flashed her a kind smile. Lorna could feel the warmth radiating from it and him._

_“He asked me to come a week ago. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to RSVP. I hope I’m not too late.”_

_Lorna looked at her son in awe. “No. Not at all. Uh, do you want some cake, punch? Do you eat?” He smiled again. and Lorna felt her knees grow weak._

_“Yes. I eat and drink. And I’d love some cake.” He flashed another warm smile._

_Lorna hurriedly cut their unexpected guest a slice of cake as Jack bombarded him with questions. It wasn’t too long until they were all over Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. Superman. The Superman had come to her child’s birthday party and made his day. She was both surprised and delighted when Jack allowed Superman to give him a hug. Turns out that strong hugs meant tight hugs. Jack liked to be hugged tightly._

_“Happy Birthday, Jack,” he said, posing for one last photo before flying off. Lorna and Jack stood in their yard and continued to wave until he was out of sight_

Clark opened his eyes and smiled. There was hope. He had to believe that, or all of this was for nothing. Clark flew closer to the ground as he made his way toward Smallville. When he reached his family’s farm, Martha Kent was in the kitchen finishing up dinner. 

“Is that you, Clark?” she called out to him. 

Clark grinned as he stepped onto the back porch. 

“It’s me.”

Martha pulled out her famous lasagna and placed it on the counter cool. 

“Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll set the table.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said kissing her on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug before heading to his childhood room. He returned a few minutes later dressed in a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. 

“Have you been eating well?” Martha asked him as she sliced a piece of lasagna for him. 

Clark chuckled and shook some cheese on top of the steaming plate of food. “Yes. I’ve been eating well.”

“Good. Good. How’s Lois? The big city life and the Planet? I read your byline. It’s so good, Clark.”

“Thanks, mom.” He colored and dipped his head. “Lois is…great,” he smiled when he said her name. “I like working for the Planet a lot. It allows me to keep my ear to the ground and help people.”

“I saw you on CNN. They did a story about you. The little boy’s birthday party. That was sweet of you.”

Clark grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

“Yeah…” 

Martha reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m so proud of you, Clark. I know your father would be proud of you, too.” 

Clark lifted his head. 

“Really?” He thought of the times his father had warned him about using his abilities. He was so adamant about keeping them hidden that he had sacrificed himself when Clark could have easily saved him. He swallowed hard at the memory. 

“Yes, really. Clark, your father loved you very much. I know his ways didn’t always seem fair…but he—we just wanted to keep you safe.”

“I know.”

“He’d be proud to see you in that spiffy suit of yours helping people. You’re special, Clark. You’re changing the world.” 

Clark dipped his head. He imagined Jonathan Kent sitting in the kitchen with them. He wanted to believe that he would be proud of him. “Thank you, Mom.” He squeezed her hand back. 

++++

“Taxi or metro?” Clark asked as he and Lois packed up for the day. 

“Let’s take the train. I want to avoid as much rush hour traffic as possible.” She placed the file she’d been working on in her bag. “I was thinking Chinese for dinner. I’ve been craving eggrolls.”

“Sounds good. Lee’s?” 

Lois scrunched up her nose and made a face. 

“Ugh, last time we ate there I was bent over the toilet for the rest of the night.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot.”

Lois chuckled. 

“That’s because your stomach is made of steel.”

Clark laughed. He shouldered his bag and walked with Lois toward the elevators. “You know we could get home a lot faster if…” His eyes flickered upward. 

“Wouldn’t that be so simple? To the train, flyboy.” Lois tucked her arm in his. 

Clark looked down at their joined arms. He enjoyed her outward show of affection. She had an image to maintain. Their colleagues knew they were a thing, but both maintained a high level of professionalism at work. They even shared a byline a time or two. Perry only brought it up once when he first noticed they were close. After that one brief conversation, it wasn’t spoken about again. 

Clark stepped to the side and allowed for Lois to enter the train before him. Clark moved forward to board the train when a man rushed out and Clark allowed him to knock him to the side. The man looked up at Clark and rubbed his chest in bewilderment. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Clark shook his head and waved the accident off. 

“Rude,” Lois said when he got on the train next to her. 

“It was an accident.”

“Maybe we should have gotten that cab,” Lois said when she looked around the train and saw no available seats. 

“Hello, Superman.” 

Clark’s eyes went wide at the sound of the voice directly in his ears. No one else seemed to notice the voice but him. 

“Only you can hear this message.” The voice confirmed. “This is a direct line from me to you. I wanted this to be intimate. You’re probably wondering what I want or who I am. That’s not important. What is important is the train that just left the Broadway terminal outside the Planet has been refashioned with explosives.” Clark stiffened as he listened to the voice in his ears. “I have it on good authority that a certain redheaded reporter is on that train. So, what are you going to do? Save the girl and show us all who you really are? Or let her and a train full of people die? Tick, tock, Clark.”


	5. I Know Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman saves the day and his identity has been revealed to the most powerful man in Metropolis. Clark worries how he can keep Lois and his mother safe from this unknown threat.

Clark looked around the train. People were completely oblivious to the danger they were in. The voice gave him a choice, save the train and reveal his identity or not save the train to protect his identity. That wasn’t going to happen. Whoever this person is they already knew who he was. Clark assumed they were doing this for confirmation. If that was the case, then he had limited options. Clark moved closer to Lois and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

“There’s a bomb on this train,” he whispered in her ear cautiously. 

Lois’s head snapped up and her eyes darted around the interior of their train car, searching. “What? Are you sure?” She laid a hand on his chest and looked at him with wide eyes. 

He gave her a curt nod. “There was a message that only I could hear. I don’t know where it is. But I have to…” 

Lois nodded her head. “Be careful.” 

Clark backed away from Lois and headed toward the front of the train. He had a hunch and he followed it as he passed through each train car. The people on the train were students, families, businessmen, artists. People who were trying to live their lives oblivious to the threat around them. The more he thought about the stunt, the angrier he became. This person was willing to risk all these innocent lives to oust him. Why? What was the plan? Was it to expose him to the world? Or was it for leverage? If he was a betting man, he’d guess the latter. The front car was packed to the brim. Clark had to maneuver his way through a sea of bodies to get to the conductor’s cabin. He glanced furtively to his left and right before jiggling the door handle. To his surprise, it turned, letting him in. He closed the door behind him and looked around. The conductor was slumped over the control panel. There was a trickle of blood under her nose. He moved forward in the tight, confined room and checked her pulse. Relief flooded him. She was still alive, only knocked out. 

He glanced at the window and noticed the bomb counting down. Less than a minute left. He grabbed the bomb and cradled it close to his body, crushing it. The explosive burned his chest briefly, singeing his clothing. Clark let out a breath. This was easier than he thought. 

“Well done, Clark. I knew you could do it,” the voice said in his ear. 

“Why are you doing this? he said between gritted teeth. 

“Would you believe me if I said I was concerned…”

Clark flexed his jaw. He hated the smugness in his voice. “There are innocent people on this train. Lives that could have been lost if I wasn't here.”

“True. You can't be everywhere at once. And you can't always save everyone. All risks I was willing to take. But don’t worry, Clark. It’s not over.” The train suddenly picked up speed, lurching him forward unexpectedly. “You’ll still get to save those innocent lives again. Now that I’ve confirmed my suspicions, my work here is done. Have a wonderful evening. I’ll be seeing you around.” The train plowed forward at top speeds. 

Clark looked down at the control panel. It was a series of buttons and lights that he didn’t understand. The conductor moaned in pain but didn’t wake up. He looked through the panel using his x-ray vision before smashing his hand through it. Nothing. The train continued to move at top speed. He could see another train several miles ahead of them. At the rate they were moving, the two trains were bound to collide. There was only one thing to do. Clark changed quickly into his Kryptonian under armor and smashed through the window of the train. He hovered in front of it for a few moments before placing his hand on the cool steel surface. His boots scraped against the tracks as he used his body to slow the momentum. Gravel and debris kicked up from beneath him. Clark's face pulled into a tight grimace as he pushed back against the speeding object. After a few minutes, he could feel it slowing down beneath the palm of his hands. With one final burst of strength, he pushed back on the train, causing sparks to fly up. A loud screech sounded throughout the tunnels and echoed in his ear. He only managed to stop it from colliding by a few generous inches. 

Clark hovered above the train again and peered inside one of the windows. Some people had pitched forward or were on the floor, but they all seemed fine. He flew back into the conductor’s cabin and lifted the woman in his arms. She needed a doctor right away. He flew her through the tunnel to the next train station. First responders were already on the scene. All trains were put on lockdown. Clark gently laid the woman into the arms of a waiting EMT. 

“She has a nasty bump on her head, but she’s alive,” he said. 

The EMT laid transferred her to a gurney. “Is there anyone else hurt?” 

“No. Everyone seems to be fine. If there are any injuries, they’re minor.”

“Thank you, Superman. We can take it from here.” 

Clark gave him a curt nod before flying back into the tunnels. He checked in on Lois’s train car. She was among the few checking in on other passengers. He breathed a sigh of relief before taking off again. 

++++

Lex Luthor watched the playback of the “Superman” saving the day. When he set the trap, he knew he would. He needed some assurance that his leads had been correct. That meddlesome Lois Lane had left just enough bread crumbs to bring him to his conclusion. That story she leaked the year before almost confirmed the identity of the alien. He followed her leads, connecting each dot, and it eventually led him to a small city in Kansas. Some thirty years ago that very city was the home of a mysterious crash landing. It was the same city where the aliens had done damaged to a small insignificant farm in the middle of nowhere. Now what was so important about that farm? That city? 

Lex paused the video on Clark’s face as he entered the small cabin. The glasses really did do a good job of hiding his identity. But now that he knew for sure, he could see the resemblance to the caped alien. It was a clever disguise. Clark Kent, mild-mannered reporter. He had the opportunity to meet him on a few occasions. He always felt the man came off as an oversized Opie. Now he knew it was all an act. This Clark persona was nothing but a mask to hide who he really was. He held too much power here. Lex watched how effortlessly Clark had taken the bomb and crushed it against his body. It exploded with barely a puff of air. He seemed to be impervious to most things that would kill an average human. 

_What are your weaknesses? He thought to himself. What can cause you pain? What can kill you?_

His scientific mind was piqued now. He had to know everything he could about Kryptonian physiology. Lex couldn’t believe that there was something this powerful in the world that he didn’t already control. And if he couldn’t control it, then it shouldn’t exist. He needed more information. He needed to study Kal-El and learn all that he could before he exposed him to the world as the fraud he was. 

“Ms. Graves,” he said, calling his assistant over his intercom. 

“Yes, Mr. Luthor,” she answered immediately. 

“I need people in Smallville as soon as possible. There’s something of great interest there. Please assemble this team and have it ready for my review by the end of tomorrow’s business day.”

“Of course, sir. Is there anything else that I can assist you with?”

“Not at this time.” Lex steepled his hands together and looked out onto the city. Somewhere out there the alien was living a double life as both Clark Kent and Superman. At least now he knew for sure before making his next move. 

++++

“Clark!” Lois ran into his arms when he let himself into their apartment. She buried her face in his chest and breathed him in. His clothes smelled like smoke, but he was there, solid, alive. Lois looked up and traced her fingers over his destroyed shirt. “What was that all about?”

Clark frowned and looked off to the side. He wasn’t sure how to answer that question without alarming her. “I’m not sure.” 

“Who was it? What did they want?” Her reporter wheels were turning. 

Another question he couldn’t answer. Clark couldn’t place the voice. Whoever it was had used a device to mask his voice. What did they want? That was still indeterminable. 

“I don’t know. I couldn’t recognize the voice. As for what they want…” He shook his head. “My identity. Whoever it is, knows who I am now.”

Lois gasped quietly. 

“They were watching, too,” she concluded. 

Clark nodded. “Yes. So now they know who I am, and that puts you and my mother in danger.” He needed to sit. The weight of this knowledge shook him to his core. “They can use you both now to get to me.”

Lois sat beside him and took his hand.

“I’ll be alright. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Clark turned his head to look at her. She didn’t understand her words. He was always going to worry about her, whether people knew who he was or not. She was his world. 

“It’s not that simple, Lois. I’m not sure how I can keep you safe now.”

Lois stood to her feet and paced the room. He watched her move back and forth as she worked whatever it was out in her mind. She always did that when she was working on something big. Under normal circumstances he found the habit to be endearing. Today, he couldn’t appreciate it at all. 

“Well, we will just have to cross that bridge. In the meantime, was there anything you recognized about the voice? Tone, inflection? Anything that could give us a clue?”

He thought hard. But with the voice changer, there was no telling. “No. They masked their voice.”

“Shit,” Lois mumbled under her breath. “Okay, that’ll make this a little harder. But not impossible. I found you, after all.” She smiled, attempting to ease the tension. 

“Make what harder?”

“Finding out who the voice is before they try anything else. I want you to write down everything it said to you. Anything you can remember about it. We’ll find out who it is together.” Lois cupped Clark’s face in her hands. “It’ll be okay.” 

Clark rubbed the pad of his thumb across her cheek. 

“When you say it, I believe you.”


	6. Metropolis' Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois have been working hard on finding the train bomber. Lois finally gets her exclusiv e with Lex Luthor

Lois hunched over her desk in the crowded bullpen of the Planet. She spent a week pouring over videos of the train bombing but was no closer to uncovering who was behind the trap set for Clark. It frustrated her that she hadn’t been able to figure it out yet. Lois prided herself on being able to solve puzzling stories with ease. Maybe I’m too close, she chided herself. After he had stopped the bomb, Clark was visibly upset with the prospect of her life being in danger. She could tell it ate at him at night when he tossed and turned in his sleep. Lois wished there was something more she could do to comfort him, but until they were able to track the voice from the train, they were lame ducks. Lois looked up from her computer and glanced at Clark. He was also hunched over his desk. Probably looking at the same video, she thought. She was able to get the video from the train from every possible angle from the Metropolis Transit Authority. They had footage from the entire week starting in the morning. Lois was looking for the person who planted the bomb or at least a clue that pointed in the right direction. 

“Lane, Kent, in my office now,” Perry’s gruff voice called out into the din of the newsroom. 

Lois recapped her pen and stood to her feet. Her eyes locked with Clark’s in question. Her partner shrugged. He was just as clueless as she was. 

“Perry,” Lois greeted her editor when she walked in his office with Clark in tow. 

Perry waited until Clark closed his office door before, he began to speak again. His eyes shifted between his two best reporters with keen eyes. Lois could always tell when he was agitated about something. “How are things coming along with the train bomb?” He asked, cutting straight to the point of their impromptu meeting. 

Lois' eyes darted toward Clark's. “I’m still looking over the videos we got from the MTA.”

Perry bridged his hands together. “And?” 

“And there’s a lot of footage to go through,” Clark interjected. 

“So, in other words, you don’t know.”

Lois stood firmly next to Clark while she faced her editor. He wasn’t angry. He was just…Perry. After years of working under him, she knew how to distinguish between him gathering facts and his ire. “Not yet, but I think we’re getting closer.”

“Think, Lois? Think isn’t good enough. If we don’t come with a name soon, this story is going to go dead in the water. Or we’ll get scooped by our competitors.”

“I know. That’s why Clark and I have been working on it day and night. We’ve barely gotten any sleep.” 

“Hmmm,” Perry grunted out. “Kent, you’re on the story for the rest of the day. Lois, if I recall you have a meeting with Lex Luthor in an hour. We don’t need you to be late.”

“I’ve already got one foot out the door.” She glanced at Perry’s New York Time zone wall clock. She finally got her meeting day with Metropolis’ enigmatic benefactor. His assistant had given her a list of topics she could ask about along with a few questions that she was required to ask him. The list was almost laughable. After reading it, Lois was almost tempted to call off the whole thing. She’d interviewed the President of The United States of America and even they hadn’t given her a list as stringent as his. _Who does he think he is?_ She thought to herself.

“Good. Remember this isn’t a Woodward and Bernstein operation. No funny business, Lois.”He pointed toward her for emphasis.“I mean it.” “

I promise, I’ll be on my best behavior,” she assured him.

“That’s not saying much.” Perry squinted at her. The look reminded Lois of the one her father used to give her when he thought she was about to do something naughty. “Kent… the story.”

“On it, Perry,” he said with confidence. Clark walked Lois back to her desk where she gathered her things for her meeting. “You sure you don’t want me to go with you? I can go talk to Perry…”

Lois paused her packing and smiled at him. She saw the concern etched on his face and it pulled at her heartstrings. He was looking at her the way he did when she met him back on his farm in Smallville. There was conflict in his stormy blue eyes. Although he never tried to stifle her, he had expressed his discomfort with her seeing Lex Luthor alone. He told her that when he shook the entrepreneur’s hand at the memorial unveiling that he felt a coldness in his touch. Lois believed him.

“Perry wants you on the train story, Clark. And I need you working on that, too,” she said gently. 

Clark sighed and shook his head in disappointment. “I know, Lo. It’s just… that guy,” he said again. 

Lois reached over and took his hand. She didn’t care who saw them. Everyone in the office already knew they were living together anyway. “I’ll be fine, Clark. Lex is slimy, but I don’t think he’s dangerous.”

Clark wasn’t convinced, but there was nothing he could do. Lois’s mind was made up. She was going to that meeting. “Alright. I’ll see you when you get home.” He squeezed her hand back and continued to watch her gather her things. When she was done, he walked her to the elevator bank and gave her a quick furtive kiss on the cheek. 

Lois rode down the elevator alone She wished Clark could come with her. They often played well off each other’s energy when they were on assignment together. Where she was often brash and unrelenting in her questioning, he was able to put anyone he was around at ease. Lois supposed it was his small-town charm that endeared people to him. They had the good cop bad cop routine down. Lois pulled out her cellphone and shot him a quick text. "I was given nothing but fluff questions. I should ask him if he prefers boxers or briefs, she joked."

A few minutes later Clark texted back laugh emojis. "Good luck with getting the answers. That man sure is good at avoiding the tough questions.” 

Lois smiled at his response as she climbed into the hired car Luthor sent for her. Jimmy Olsen was already inside, stuffing his face with the snacks they offered him. “Hey, Lois! Look, they have snacks,” The Planet’s go-to photographer shared eagerly. 

Lois chuckled. “I see. I guess Lex Corp is really showing us that they can wine and dine.” 

Jimmy laughed not getting the joke. Lois was offered water from the driver. She took a bottle of spring water and guzzled most of it down. Her nerves were beginning to show. Lois rarely felt this nervous before an interview and she’d interviewed some important people in her long career. She attributed her nerves to stress. She still had a bomber to find, and she was still trying to figure out how she was going to handle the interview. Lois had already made up her mind that she wasn’t going to stick to the script they’d given her. If Lex wanted her to write a puff piece about him, then he picked the wrong journalist. She formulated a plan. While preparing for her interview with him, she’d been doing her research, finding out everything she could about Lex and his rise to power in Metropolis. She also learned through an unnamed source that he was moving large sums of money between his accounts in the states to some place near Gaza. It was probably just another business deal, but her gut was telling her that there was something more beneath the surface. Lois tuned out Jimmy’s excited chatter as she reviewed the information she recently learned. The car pulled up to Lex Corp ten minutes before her scheduled meeting. Lois took that time to check her appearance and go over her meeting notes. She shook off her nerves and headed into the high rise with Jimmy. 

They went through the security check together, and Lois flashed her press badge at the guard handling her. “He’s with me,” she said nodding toward Jimmy. When they were done, They were greeted by Luthor’s assistant on the other side of the checkpoint. “Ms. Lane, Mr. Luthor is running just a little behind on schedule today. He asks that you please forgive him.”

Typical.“Do you know when he’ll be ready to see me?”

The other woman checked her watch.“His helicopter will be landing in about 15 minutes.”

“Great,” Lois said as they rode up the elevator together.

“There are beverages and refreshments for you to enjoy, so please help yourselves until he arrives,” Ms. Graves said to both Lois and Jimmy.

Lois gave a curt head nod. She wasn’t interested in refreshments. She was interceded in-- _Oh, they have bagels!_ Lois noticed the large spread as soon as the elevator door open. Lex had prepared a cornucopia of breakfast and lunch items for her to enjoy while she waited. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten all day. The food looked tempting, especially the fresh fruit and the delicious smell of coffee. But she wasn’t here for the buffet. She was here for the story that the people of Metropolis deserved.

“Wow!” Jimmy exclaimed. His eyes went wide in eager excitement at the food. “You were right, Lois. They really know how to wine and dine here.”

Lois ignored the food and took a seat furthest away from the spread. She studied a map of Gaza on her phone. What was so important in Gaza? What sort of business deals did he have in the middle east? Oil? Bombs? Between finding information on the subway incident and Lex, she’d been pouring over headlines about Gaza over the past thirty years. Most of the news centered around the Palestinian conflict and local acts of terrorism. There was one story that stood out to her, buried under the typical headlines. About 30 or so years ago there had been a meteor shower and a large meteor landed in the Gaza Sea. Scientists attempted to carbon date it, but they were unsuccessful. She read that they retrieved the meteor from the sea, but its whereabouts are currently unknown. Lois would have skipped over that story line if it didn’t coincide with Clark’s arrival on Earth. Lois’s gut was telling her that it wasn’t just a coincidence, the two were connected and Lex Luthor had an interest in it. 

“Ms. Lane, I apologize for keeping you waiting” Lex’s deep voice filled the reception area. Lois looked up, startled out of her thoughts. 

“Mr. Luthor,” Lois said, standing to her feet. “Thank you for the warm reception. I’m impressed.”

The business tycoon looked at the spread he ordered with a thin smile.“Good. So, my bribe for being late worked.”

Lois gave him a polite laugh.“Oh, is that what this is, a bribe? And here I thought I was special.”

Lex returned her laughter with a polite laugh of his own.“It seemed to work on your friend,” he said motioning toward Jimmy. The photographer was working on his mountain high plate of bagels and fruit. 

“I’m Jimmy, Jimmy Olsen, Daily Planet,” Jimmy said swallowing a mouthful. He put his plate aside and stuck out his hand for Lex to shake. Lex looked at Jimmy’s hand and smiled politely. 

“Please, step into my office. I know you must have a lot you want to cover,” he said ignoring the photographer’s attempt at touching him. 

Lois followed him into his massive office and tried not to look impressed. She stood in the Oval more than once and each time she’d been filled with reverence. Lex’s office was meant to showcase his prominence. Everything from the massive windows, to his desk, screamed that he was a man who liked power. He motioned for her to take a seat in one of the lounge chairs while he poured himself a drink at the wet bar.

“Would you either of you like a drink?” 

“No.”No thanks, I don’t drink,” Jimmy said. He was in absolute awe of Lex’s office and was doing a terrible job hiding it. 

Lex continued to pour himself his drink before he joined them. Like his office, he was dressed immaculately in a three-piece suit. Lois noticed everything about him from the diamonds in his cuff links to his shiny leather shoes. Everything was so calculated with him, down to the way he dressed. 

“So, Mr. Luthor—”

“Please, call me Lex. I think we’ve both earned first names after our many run-ins”

Lois’s lips stretched into a thin smile. She didn’t want to call him Lex. “Lex,” she amended anyway. “Your assistant gave me a list of approved questions for the interview. And while I appreciate your thoughtfulness, I think the Planet’s readers would like to see a more candid picture of the man who saved Metropolis.” She almost choked on the last part. 

Lex sat quietly for a moment. “You don’t approve of the prepared questions?”

“It’s not that I don’t approve. I just think we can dig deeper. I know after a year of following your story; I would like to get to know the real Lex Luthor. What makes you tick, and why you’re so dedicated to helping Metropolis.”


	7. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois finally gets her exclusive with the enigmatic Lex Luthor and learns that he is a world class liar. Lex has discovered Kryptonite. Clark and Lois try to figure out what he's really up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia Al Guhl makes a brief appearance in this chapter as Talia Head. At this point Talia is disillusioned with her father and his plans. She begins using the name Talia Head for herself. She is now the head of the science division at Lex Corp, putting her advanced degrees in biology and engineering to use. Reference in Superman/Batman #6 (2004). Lex Luthor's portrayal in this story most closely follows the characterization in All Star Superman.

Lex watched Lois closely. He knew from pouring over her columns that she was a shrewd reporter. Her desire to sell a story often outweighed her own need for self-preservation. How many times had he heard that she had risked life and limb for her byline on the front page of The Daily Planet? Too often to count. If she wasn’t so… _thirsty_ for a story, he might have enjoyed her company. Lex admired people with drive and ambition. What he didn’t care for, was people who meddled. Lois Lane was a meddler. The more she pried, the more he felt his patience slip. She knew all the right buttons to push. Lex gripped his glass tightly and worked to keep his face placid. _Rule number one, never let them see you sweat._

“You mentioned that your interest was solely in rebuilding Metropolis.” Lois glanced down at her notes. “I have you quoted several times saying that you expect nothing in return.” 

“That’s quite true, Lois. Metropolis has become my home. Although I wasn’t born here, I planted roots down in this city. It hurt me deeply to see it reduced to rubble. I made a vow that day to bring Metropolis out of the ashes and return it to its former glory.”

Lois gave him a tight lipped smile. “In fact, you’ve donated to various organizations. And created foundations dedicated to the rebuilding of Metropolis.” 

Lex nodded. _Where the hell was she going with this?_

“Your public persona is nothing short of… impeccable Mr. Luth-- Lex. You're admired far and wide. You’ve got dealings in almost every country globally. London, Paris, Germany, South America. I remembered reading somewhere that you recently began business dealings in Gaza. What is in Gaza that could possibly interest Lex Corp?”

Lex paused before answering. He always prided himself on choosing his words carefully. This wasn’t a profile piece, this was typical gotcha journalism. The businessman smiled coolly at his interrogator. “I have several holdings in the Middle East, Lois. Each of them created for various functions. Forgive me, if I can’t remember them all off the top of my head.” 

Lois looked down at her notes again. “This one is recent within the last few months. You don’t recall what Lex Corp would be doing in the middle of a war-torn country? I find that _hard_ to believe.” 

Lex set his glass aside and steepled his hands together. “This is a billion-dollar corporation. I have people who handle the day to day operations, Lois. Anyone of the members of my executive board could have made those deals with the Gaza government on Lex Corp's behalf.”

“But you do recognize that you have a footprint in Gaza?”

Lex smiled. The clicking from that Olsen boy’s camera was beginning to grate on his nerves. Lex wondered how much trouble he would get in if he kicked it and him out the window. “You said you researched this. If there’s anyone’s reporting I trust, it’s yours.”

Lois smiled. “Flattery gets you nowhere, Mr. Luthor. Gaza is such an unstable country." Lois continued without skipping a beat. "I wonder what could possibly interest such an _upstanding_ company as Lex Corp to set up shop there. Is it gas? Plutonium?”

She wasn’t going to let this go. Lex stood up and walked over to his desk. He held up a finger to Lois while he dialed a number. “Ms. Graves,” he said a short while later. “Ms. Lane has brought up a very important question about some new acquisitions in the Middle East. Particularly in Gaza. Can you shed some light on these what Lex Corp is doing there?” 

“Of course, Mr. Luthor,” Ms Graves said over the phone. There was a brief pause before she returned. “The Clean Water Fund. Established approximately a year ago. The fund is dedicated to bringing clean water to refugees.” 

Lex smiled. “Thank you, Ms. Graves. That will be all.” The line went dead and Lex returned back to his seat. “And there, mystery solved. Has that satisfied your curiosity?” 

“A clean water initiative. Well, that’s very… philanthropic of you.”

“Well, I do try to be a global citizen.” 

Lois scribbled something down on her notepad. “I like that. Lex Luthor, global citizen.”

“It does have a ring to it.” 

Lois tapped her pencil against her notepad and frowned thoughtfully before speaking again. “About thirty or so years ago there was a meteor shower and a few pieces of that rock landed in the Gaza sea. It was recently unearthed. I thought that was interesting. Especially because Lex Corp was involved.” Lois opened her folder and produced a glossy black and white photo of a ship named “The White Russian.” It was in the middle of the sea. The ship appeared to be on an extraction effort. She handed the photo to Lex. “Doesn’t that ship belong to your corporation?”

Lex glanced at the photo and handed it back to Lois with an air of casualness that he had perfected over the years. The billionaire smiled. “A meteor shower is interesting. But I’m afraid any ship of mine in that area is there for the sole purpose of cultivating water for the locals and expats. I’m sorry, Lois, what you’ve uncovered it a bit more mundane than what you might have expected.”

“I see. Though I do find it odd that you’re keeping this project so quiet. The Lex Luthor I’ve seen in the public is… well very public about his charities and philanthropic projects. Why keep _this_ a secret?” 

Lex chuckled. Inwardly she set his teeth on edge. “But it’s not a secret. As you can see, it’s clearly public record. Anyone can do a quick search and find it. You did.” 

“Yes… if they were looking for--” Lois cut herself off and regrouped. “If they were looking for a different angle to report on.”

“Now, it’s my turn to ask some questions, Lois. Why would you be looking for a different angle?” 

Lois closed her notepad. “Because I’m a reporter, Mr. Luthor. And it’s my job to have a fresh take on current events. Especially when the subject of my story has monopolized the news cycle for several months. People already know what kind of home you live in, the cars you drive, the boat you sail on.” 

Lex rested his chin on the crock of his finger and tapped his index finger against his nose. “I can see how that can get monotonous.” Lex stood up indicating the interview was over. “Well, Ms. Lane, this has been a very fruitful and insightful meeting. Unfortunately, I will have to cut our time short. I have some pressing business to attend to.” 

Lois gathered her belongings and stood up as well. She extended her hand and gripped his in a firm shake. “Thank you for sitting down with me, Mr. Luthor. Our readers will be very pleased.” 

Lex nodded his head. He didn’t like her tone. He hadn’t liked her tone the entire time she sat across from him grilling him about things she had no business knowing. Lex thought he'd done a good job making “The White Russian” untraceable. And yet, one nosy reporter for a third rate newspaper was able to make the connections after a few google searches. 

“I hope so,” he replied. “Mr. Olsen,” Lex turned to the photographer. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to see prints of those photos you took before they go to publication.” 

“Of course, Mr. Luthor! I’ll be sure to bring them on by.” 

“That won’t be necessary. When they’re ready just let my office know and I’ll have someone fetch them for me.” 

Lois headed for the office door with Jimmy in tow. She paused briefly at the door and turned one more time. “Just one more question,” she said. Lex lifted a brow. “Hamas has had control of the Gaza strip since 2007. How did you manage to get around the blockade?” 

Lex chuckled. “Now, if I told you that, Ms. Lane. I’d have to kill you,” he joked. “I have my ways,” he added to soften the statement and flashed her a charming smile. 

Lois nodded her head and thanked him one more time before exiting his office. Lex waited until she was gone before getting Ms. Graves back on the phone again. He was fuming. How the hell did she learn so much about what he was doing in the middle east? That information was supposed to be secret. Either someone in his organization was a rat, or his team of people had done a terrible job keeping his dealings confidential. 

“Ms. Graves,” Lex said over the phone. “I want you to scrub anything that has to with my dealings in Gaza. I don’t care what you have to do, just get it done. Also, cancel everything on the of my schedule for the remainder of the day. I’ll be indisposed.” Lex disconnected the line before his long-time assistant could respond. 

Lois Lane was far too close to discovering the real reason he had his hands in Gaza. The water fund made a good cover story, but if his hunch was correct that rock was connected to her partner. The team he dispatched to Smallville had made a discovery of their own at his family's farm. Lex rode the elevator from his office down to the lowest level of his building. Lex Corp labs were state of the art. It was the most advanced labs in the world. He could cure and create diseases in his lab. He could advance humanity so far beyond the reach of their feeble imaginations within these walls. But they didn’t deserve such knowledge. So, instead, he kept it locked away for himself. 

“Mr. Luthor.”

“Dr. Head.” He greeted one of his top scientists. Lex regarded Talia Head as one of the foremost scientific minds in the world, only second to himself. He had acquired the young and beautiful scientist only a few short months ago. In that short time, she had proven herself to be an invaluable asset to Lex Corp’s science division. 

“What brings you down to the dungeon today?” She asked her boss with a slight smile. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve checked on the special project.” 

Talia nodded. “Ah, yes. I think you’ll be very pleased with our progress in the matter. As you know the spacecraft found on the Kent farm is extraterrestrial. After running tests and cross-checking numerous databases we have concluded that nothing like it on Earth exits. The scrapings tell a story of a planet that was far more advanced than Earth. It’s such a shame,” Talia said with a sigh. 

“And the rock…” 

“Yes, the meteor. The one found in Gaza is an exact match from the trace samples found on the alien’s spacecraft.” 

A slow smile crept across Lex’s face as he made his way to the chamber that held the green meteor. He stared into the glass enclosure and imagined the heat that radiated from it. Kryptonite. Lex had taken to calling it that the moment he realized that it came from Superman’s home planet. The rock was a thing of beauty. Now, all he had to do was figure out exactly how he could use it. 

“Perfect,” Lex said finally with his back to her. “Continue testing it. And keep me updated every step of the way.” 

“Of course, Mr. Luthor.” 

++++

“Liar!” Lois exclaimed as she paced back and forth in her living room. 

Clark sat on the floor and watched as she walked back and forth on bare feet. He hated that she was frustrated but watching her this upset was kind of a turn on. He couldn’t help the slight smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. “Lo,” Clark said in a calm voice. He lifted his arms and caught her hands in his. Clark tugged Lois down on to his lap. 

“He’s such a liar, Clark. You should have seen him all slimy and smooth in his big office. He thinks he owns Metropolis.” 

“I know,” Clark agreed. “And I don’t like him either. There’s always been something about him that I just couldn’t place.” 

Lois scrambled out of Clark’s lap and picked at the notes they had laid out. Between both of them, there was enough to write about a book about Lex Luthor. The book would be nothing but fluff. Lex Luthor was good at keeping secrets, Clark thought to himself. He had spent most of the day at The Planet trying to dig up information that connected Luthor to anything suspicious in Metropolis. While he had been searching the internet, the algorithm had suddenly changed. All he could find were positive stories and impressions on the businessman. 

Lois grabbed a glass of wine and downed it in one gulp. “I’m sorry, Clark, I know I’ve been going on nonstop about Lex since I got home.”

“You have and it’s starting to make me kind of jealous,” he teased

Lois laughed and settled back down again. Her eyes scanned over their notes. “Did you find anything about the bomb on the train? 

“Nothing. And all my sources are tapped dry. It looks like it might be a cold case. I think I've about worn out my welcome with the Metropolis PD. They groan every time they see me.” 

“Keep plugging away. One of the things I’ve learned over the years is never taking the first no, or second, or third, or fourth—” 

“Or fifth,” he finished for her. “I know. With Perry riding me, I can’t afford to give up anyway. I’m just waiting for something to crack. I know whatever it is, it’ll be big. Game-changing.” 

Lois smiled at him warmly. “I’m proud of you,” she said suddenly. 

Clark lifted a brow. “Me? What did I do?” 

“You’ve taken to this work like a duck to water. You’re a real natural at this.” 

Clark ducked his head sheepishly. It felt good to hear her say that. After years of drifting from one dead-end job to the next, he finally found something meaningful to do. And he was good at it. “Well…I’ve had a great example,” he pulled her in his lap again. “It’s not every day that a guy somehow manages to get the attention of a Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist. I mean, who am I really?” 

Lois nuzzled her nose with his. “Only a guy who can fly.” Her tone was ho-hum making Clark laugh. 

“I’m going to heat this stuff back up,” he said nodding toward their half-eaten takeout. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

While Clark puttered around in the kitchen, Lois went back to picking through their pile of notes. He watched her as their food recooked in the microwave. He knew the interview with Lex Luthor had frustrated her. It was all she could talk about. The man had ways to cover his tracks. He had the type of money and connections that the average joe wouldn’t be able to come by. Clark firmly believed that his entire corporation was a scam. There was no way that Lex had his hands in that many industries and it all be legal. And his charities… that was nothing but smoke and mirrors. Clark was deep in thought while he listened to the pop and sizzle of their radiated food. Suddenly above the cacophony in the microwave, he heard a sound of distress. A plane. It was about to go down. 

“Lois-“ 

“Hmm,” she answered him absently. 

Clark smiled, he didn’t need to bother her while she was concentrating. Without hesitation, he was in his uniform soaring over the city a few minutes later. The plane had lost one of its engines and Superman helped to guide it down for a safe emergency landing. He waved at the passengers who pressed their noses against the window. Superman gave them a friendly smile before taking off for home again. While Superman was out, he foiled a robbery at a convenience store and took a selfie with two young boys in a nearby park. 

“Do you want another glass of wine?” Clark asked Lois several minutes later. She hadn’t looked up from her notes.  
“Hmmm, wine? Yes, wine would be nice.” 

Clark smiled again and poured her glass after placing her warmed plate on the coffee table. “See anything interesting he asked?” 

“I know that ship is connected to that meteor. I know it is.”

“The one you believe came from my planet.” 

“Yes. It’s just too _convenient_ for it not to be. But what would Lex Luthor want with a meteor from your planet, Clark? What purpose would it serve him?”

“And that’s the million-dollar question.” Clark sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I wish we could get our hands on it. I want to know why his interest in me. The government already has that covered in spades.” Why was Lex Luthor interested in a piece of rock from his planet? Would he be interested enough in him to stage a bomb on a train?

“Could he be working for the government?” Lois asked. 

“Maybe… but I doubt it. Lex doesn’t seem like the type who would team up with any governing agencies. A man like him thinks he is above it.” 

“True.” Lois was silent again as she took a hardy bite of her taco and chewed thoughtfully. “Ugh, I’m so stupid. I’ve been so focused on nailing Lex to the wall that I didn’t think about… 

“What?”

Maybe Jor-el can tell you,” Lois said around a mouthful of tacos. “Isn’t he still connected to the scout ship? 

“Yeah…but what can he tell me about a meteor? The planet was a planet when he created that program. That was before it became a million different pieces.” 

Lois shrugged. “It’s worth a shot. And if he can’t help, what’s the worst that could happen? 

Clark finished off his fifth taco and stood up. She had a point. He reached his hand down to Lois. “Want to take a trip?”


	8. If I Go Crazy, Then Will You Still Call Me Superman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ll figure it out, Clark. We know whatever Lex Luthor is up to has something to do with Kyrpton. We know whatever he does with those meteorites can’t harm the people of earth. Unless he plans on throwing bits of space rock at our heads I think we’ll be okay,” she tried for some levity.

They flew together to the scout ship’s secret location. Lois hadn’t been inside since that first night when he saved her from Kelor’s defenses. Clark gave Lois a warm smile and held her tighter against him as he whipped through the clouds. Even though they were miles above the ground, He sensed no fear in her. She was safe with him. Clark waved to the stealth drone that hovered nearby. The government was still trying to track down his “home.” While he strove to be more open with the U.S. government, Clark still hoarded his privacy. He knew General Swanwick wanted the ship back. Much to the military’s embarrassment, Superman had managed to take it from them twice. The scout ship was his second home to him now. When the world became too loud, he retreated to the icy quietness of the Kryptonian ship to regroup. It was the only thing that connected him to his lost home. 

Clark's boots touched down on the blanket of snow with a soft crunch. 

“Are you cold?” He asked Lois. 

Lois shook her head. “It’s funny, but I'm warm all over.” He smiled when she wrapped her arms around herself. Her actions contradicted her words. 

Clark took her hand in his and led her to the mouth of the ship. He made some security upgrades a few months earlier, adding a retinal scanner. Lois stood behind him as the machine confirmed his retinal pattern. A few seconds later the doors opened, inviting them inside. Lois hesitated at the door. Kelor’s near-fatal attack still lingered in her memory. 

“Don’t worry,” Clark assured her. “Kelor won’t hurt you.” 

As if on cue the spaceship’s operating system zipped around a corner to greet them. “Welcome, Kal-El,” the animatronic voice echoed through the vastness of the corridor. “Good evening, Ms. Lane.” 

“Uh, hi,” Lois stammered. 

“I told you.” Clark winked at her. “Kelor, let’s give Lois a tour of the ship and show her some of the changes we’ve made.” 

Clark wanted Lois to feel comfortable in his home-away-from-home. He knew she was still shaken by the attack. He hoped seeing the upgrades and changes for herself, would make Lois feel more comfortable visiting again. He wanted to share everything about his world with her. Including the scout ship. 

“Scout ship 0344 first arrived on Earth during the Kryptonian great age of exploration. The ship's captain was Kara Zor-El of the great house of El,” Kelor began.

“Zor-El. Any relation to you?” Lois asked.

“I think so. This was her ship, whoever she was.” 

Lois glanced around the spaceship’s vast interior. It was still cold and sterile, but there were spots where Clark made it his own. They passed through the hall with the ancient sleep chambers and paused. The bones of the ship’s skeleton crew were still preserved beneath the glass cases. 

“Is this…?” 

Clark shrugged. He couldn’t be sure which of the two women were Kara. The pods weren’t labeled. Clark glanced at the empty chamber behind them. He still wasn’t sure who or what used to be inside. Neither Kelor nor Jor-El were very helpful in solving that mystery. 

“I’m not sure,” he said in a hushed tone. 

Lois gave him a sad smile and placed her hand over the pod in a moment of silence before moving on. Kelor continued to drone on about the history of the ship as it floated ahead of them. The couple turned a corner together and entered another room. There were suits of Kryptonian armor enclosed behind glass chambers along the walls of the cavernous room. Clark stopped in front of the black suit and admired it for a moment. 

“I didn’t know you had more than one,” Lois said.

“ _I_ didn’t know I had more until recently. There’s still so much that I don’t know, Lo,” Clark said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Sensing his shift in mood, Lois wrapped an arm around his trim waist and rested her head against him. 

They continued to trail behind Kelor until the A.I. paused outside the door of another room. Detecting Clark’s unique DNA, the doors opened automatically for him. The room used to belong to one of the crew members until he commandeered it for himself. Before Clark moved in, it was sterile and bare like the rest of the ship. He added a few pieces of furniture to bedroom making it homier. Lois stepped inside first and looked around. She smiled at the new additions. She went for a photo of the two of them first. His room was the coziest part of the ship. It was the only part that seemed the least foreign and more like Clark. 

“So, _this_ is where you disappear to.” 

Clark shrugged sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sometimes.” 

“Hey, I totally get it. When I need some me time, I get a massage. You’ve got your very own fortress of solitude.” 

“Fortress of solitude?” he said with a nod. “I like that.” 

Clark smiled and wrapped his arms around Lois’ waist, pulling her close to him. He planted soft kisses on her jawline and lips. The kisses were playful at first. But after a few minutes, the gentle pecks turned into long languid strokes of his tongue. Clark shivered as Lois’ fingers roamed beneath his cape and danced along his muscles before resting firmly at the dip in his back. He groaned against her lips, deepening the kiss. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to lose control of himself. Lois pulled away first. Sometimes he forgot that one of them needed to breathe. He pecked her gently on the lips and rested his forehead against hers. As much as he wanted to go on kissing her, the purpose of the trip was to find out more about his birth planet. Make-out sessions would have to wait until afterward. 

“I’m distracting you,” Lois said after a few minutes. 

Clark kissed her on the nose. “I’m not complaining. But maybe we should go to another room.” Lois nodded in agreement and followed him back out into the ship’s hall. Clark shook the hazy fog of passion out of his head and refocused his thoughts on their objective. 

“Kelor,” he commanded the computer’s A.I., awakening it from its sleep state. “Upload Jor-El.” 

“Corrupted Program. State new command,” Kelor warned as usual. 

“Override new command. Upload Jor-El.” 

The computer went silent for a moment before Jor-El materialized before them. The hologram flickered twice before stabilizing again. Clark was still amazed at the lifelike image of his long-deceased father. Krypton had perished eons ago. Yet, his father managed to live on through the spaceship’s computer system. Nothing on Earth could touch Kryptonian technology. Standing in front of Jor-El punctuated that reality for Clark each time he visited. It was also a reminder of how different he was from the people of Earth.

“Kal. Ms. Lane,” Jor-El greeted them. 

“I’ll never get used to this,” Lois said breathlessly. The hologram spoke as if he was standing there with them.

“I’m surprised to see you again, too, Ms. Lane. Though, Kal often speaks of you.” 

Clark’s face colored at his father’s frankness. “We’re here to learn more about Krypton.” 

Jor-El nodded his head. “What would you like to discuss? Science, technology, history, government, socioeconomic structure, daily life, military, topography,” he rattled off. 

“I want to know about Krypton’s make-up.” 

“Unlike Earth,” Jor-El began “Krypton’s red sun made the planet much denser. As Krypton grew older, the planet's uranium core began to weaken causing it to destabilize. 

Toward the end, the weakened core caused shifting in the tectonic plates beneath the surface of the planet. Krypton’s surface had two hemispheres with one centralized body of water. On Earth, you would call it an ocean.” 

“You said it was Earth’s yellow sun that gave me these…” Clark looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers. “Abilities. But on Krypton, I would be like every other man.” 

“Yes. Though life expectancy on Krypton was much higher than our counterparts on Earth.” The hologram recited the programmed information 

“What would happen if parts of Krypton reached earth. How would it affect this planet?”

The computer simulation paused as if it wasn't prepared for such a question. “Debris from Krypton would do minimal damage and only on its initial impact.” 

“So, it can’t harm anyone or…alter them in any way?” Clark asked. 

“No. But, if the World Changer were used to alter Earth’s composition, then it would be fatal for all non-Kryptonian lifeforms. For this reason earlier expeditions were abandoned as Kryptonian’s sought more peaceful ways to explore and expand.” 

“What about Clark—Kal,” Lois chimed in. “Could it harm him?” 

The hologram flickered and remained silent prompting Lois to rephrase her question. “Can Kryptonian meteorites harm Kal-El?” 

“Kal-El is a son of Krypton. All of Krypton is codified within his DNA giving him the ability to live on Earth and Krypton.” 

Clark let out a frustrated sigh. It was no use. Jor-El tried to equip his program with as much information about Krypton to help his son, but there were still things it couldn’t do. If Clark wanted to know the climate on Krypton a million years ago, the program could tell him within seconds. Anything after the explosion was a mystery. 

“I think that’s all we’re going to get from him about this,” he said resigned. 

“We’ll figure it out, Clark. We know whatever Lex Luthor is up to has something to do with Kyrpton. We know whatever he does with those meteorites can’t harm the people of earth. Unless he plans on throwing bits of space rock at our heads I think we’ll be okay,” she tried for some levity. 

“Yeah. But what could he possibly need or want with it?”

“I sat down with that man for over an hour. One thing I learned from that experience is Lex is always looking for an opportunity to exploit something or someone. _He_ may not even know what he can do with it. The only thing he knows about the meteors is that it’s something from outer space and it _may_ be connected to Superman. I think his obsession with you is more about his fragile ego than anything else.” 

“You’re probably right. I wish I could get my hands on it so I can take a closer look. There’s a science lab on the ship I’ve been wanting to use.” 

“A science lab?” Lois looked around the hulking spacecraft again. “No wonder the government is so interested in getting this thing back.” 

“Yeah. They’ve got drones on me all the time.”

“How Big Brother of them,” she said sardonically. 

“It’s not too bad. Besides, If I’m trying to earn the people of Earth’s trust, then I’m willing to let them do what they have to do to feel safer.”

Lois lifted a hand and touched his cheek. “Kind of like letting them handcuff you.” 

He nodded with a grin. “Mmmhmm. But that’s only fun when it’s with the right person.” 

Clark lowered his head and stole a kiss. Lois cleared her throat and motioned her chin toward Jor-El. The hologram was still standing nearby waiting for Clark to ask him more questions. 

“He can’t really see us,” Clark teased her. 

“I know but…” Her skin turned a warm shade of pink. 

Clark nodded in understanding. It was a little strange kissing his girlfriend with his father hovering nearby. Even if his father was only a hologram. “End Program,” he commanded the ship. And just like that Jor-El was gone. Lois relaxed in his arms again. 

“You ever had dessert on the North Pole?” Clark asked. Lois pretended to think about it for a moment before answering. 

“You know, I can’t say that I have.” 

“Good. Then, it’ll be a first for both of us.” He lifted Lois in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. 

++++ 

Lois slept peacefully beside him in his bed on the scout ship—or "fortress of solitude" as they now called it. She sighed and rubbed her cheek against his chest, snuggling against him. Clark couldn’t sleep. He didn’t _need_ to sleep. Just like he didn’t need to eat or drink to survive. He ate because he got hungry. He drank when he wanted to drink. And he slept because resting his mind helped him stay balanced. Clark looked down at Lois as she rested. She was right about Lex’s ego. Her instincts were usually spot on. But this time something in his gut was telling him there was more to Lex’s interest than his ego. He was sure the business mogul had his hands on the train incident. The bomb, the meteor, those things were only the tip of it. Thoughts of Lex’s devious plans haunted him. His mind wouldn’t let him rest until he figured them out. Clark gently extracted himself from Lois’ embrace. He searched around in the dark for his boxers until he located the ball of cloth on top of Lois’ discarded jeans. 

“Clark…” she called out to him groggily from the bed. 

He moved beside her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “Go back to sleep, Lo. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

She gave him a sleepy smile and closed her eyes again. 

He knew pieces of the meteor landed in the Gaza Sea. Clark wondered if Lex had managed to get it all or did he leave some fragments behind? They were harmless to people. But how would they affect him? When he had been on Zod’s ship, exposure to the Kryptonian atmosphere weakened him. Would the meteors have the same effect? There was only one way to find out.

++++ 

It was a balmy night in Gaza. Clark hovered over the placid sea and used his enhanced vision to look down into the depths of the inky water. He recalled the coordinates of Lex’s boat from Lois photo and made a good approximation of the drop point. If his calculations were correct, he was flying right above the excavation spot. Clark Jettisoned into the dark waters and swam to the seabed. His boots landed on the wet sand kicking up a cloud of dirt. A school of silver fish swam around him in a flurry of fins and tails before scattering away. Clark’s eyes scanned the dirt floor. After a few seconds, his vision adjusted to the darkness and he was able to see for miles into the blackness. The pressure of the water weighed down heavily on him, but it was nothing compared to the Kryptonian atmosphere on Zod’s ship. Lex’s team was thorough. After an hour under the salty water, Clark was convinced The White Russian had gathered every bit of the fallen rock from the seabed. He’d have to get his hands on it some other way. If there were pieces of his planet in Gaza, surely there were pieces of it in Smallville. Clark Kent was overdue for a trip home anyway. 

++++ 

Clark sat hunched over his desk and continued to scan stare at his computer. Over the past week, he’d been searching the internet looking for anything about meteors. His trip back to Smallville only fueled his determination. Back on the farm, he learned that for months, people claiming to be property appraisers were snooping around the farming community. His mother told him they’d been by the farm multiple times, asking her questions and demanding to walk the property. After a quick search, Clark learned real estate company didn’t exist. It was a shell company called X-El which supposedly operated from some city in Colorado. 

X-EL spelled backward was Lex. That was too big of a coincidence for Clark to ignore. With his suspicions on high alert, Clark checked the barn where his spacecraft was still hidden. There were a few extra nicks he didn’t recall being there before, but nothing seemed out of place. Still, he didn’t like the idea of Lex or anyone sneaking around. Clark wanted Martha to return with him to Metropolis, but she refused. 

“No one is going to run me off my farm,” she said. “Not aliens and certainly not some fake real estate company. The Bank’s been trying to buy the land from up under me for years, too. If I can fend off Smallville Bank, I can fend off these guys.” 

Clark couldn’t argue with his mother. Once Martha Kent got an idea in her mind, it was hard to change it. Instead, he made her promise to check in every day. It was the best he could do under the circumstances. Back at the Planet, Perry reassigned him to a fluff piece about the Wayne. It seemed his editor was coming down on him and Lois for failing to scoop the Metropolis Sun times over the bomb attempt on the MTA. According to the rival paper, the bombing was connected to a man named Wallace Keefe a disgruntled city employee who was out for blood. Images of Keefe’s shocked face dominated the news cycle for days. Despite all the reports linking him to the crime, the suspected train bomber vehemently denied planting the explosive. Clark wasn’t convinced that Keefe was the man behind the voice in his ear either. He was determined to uncover the truth. Another man’s life depended on it. 

“Kent!” Perry’s voice boomed through the bullpen. Clark slowly rose from his desk. He only had a few more sentences to read. “Now!” Perry followed up. 

With a heavy sigh, He headed to the editor’s office and closed the door behind him. Clark wondered what Perry was going to chew him out for _this_ time. “Good work on the stadium piece. Solid writing.” Clark hesitated. He wasn’t sure where Perry was going with this. “Uh, thanks.” Surely there was more. 

“I need you to head out with Jimmy to the Little Miss Metropolis Pageant. This year they’ve allowed transgender contestants to participate.”

“Now, Perry—” 

“What?” Perry cut him off. “You have a problem with members of the LGBTQ community participating in beauty contests?” 

Clark shook his head. “No. Not at all!” 

“Then what’s the problem, Kent?” 

Clark was sure Perry knew exactly why he had a problem. His boss was toying with him at this point. “It just seems like you’ve been putting Lois and me on fluff pieces lately and I—"

“Are you questioning my ability to run my paper, Kent?” Perry asked. He bridged his hands together and eyed Clark carefully, daring him to misstep. 

“No, sir.” Clark retreated. He learned a while back to pick his battles with Perry White. “I’ll be happy to cover the pageant.” 

“Good,” he said. His lips spread into a wide smile as he spoke. “How’s the Wayne story coming along?” 

“Good. Lois and I have a charity event that we’re going to this weekend. My sources say Mr. Wayne will be there.” 

Clark thought about the charity event hosted by Lex Luthor. He and Lois had debated on going at first. The invite took them both by surprise. But after some thought, he and Lois decided that going could help them get a little closer to the truth. 

“Great!” That’ll be the perfect time to get a quote or a soundbite from Mr. Wayne. I look forward to reading your write up when it's ready to go to copy.”

Clark nodded his head before exiting the office. That had gone better than expected. Lois looked up from her computer as he passed her and flashed him an empathetic smile. She wasn’t having it any easier with Perry herself. Both reporters were on his shit list. Clark hoped the story on Bruce Wayne would help him claw his way out, so he could start writing _real_ news again. His personal life was turning into a mess. He didn’t need his work life to collapse with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krypton in this fic derives from the source material found in the DC Superman action comics from the Bronze and Silver age. Additionally, Krypton's history is also derived from the MOS movie canon and the show Krypton on the Syfy channel. 
> 
> Kara Zor-El is Superman's cousin in this fic. She was the captain of the scout ship in the movie MOS (An Easter egg in the film hints to the empty pod belonging to Kara). Kara's origin story comes from the 2013 MOS Prequel comic written by Jeff Johns, David S. Goyer, Zack Synder and Sterling Gates. 
> 
> The running gag in the New 52 Justice League and DC animated universe is that Lois was largely responsible for naming the super heroes in her editorial pieces for The Daily Planet. Lois named Superman and she also named Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, The Flash et al. "The Justice League." So, I thought it would be appropriate to inadvertently name the scout ship, Clark/Kal-El's "Fortress of Solitude." Unlike comic book canon, the MOS and Justice League movie hinted that the spaceship would serve as his fortress in the DCEU. I liked that imagery better than the ones in the classic comics and Christopher Reeve Superman Movies. 
> 
> The title of this chapter refers to the song "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors down because this chapter was all about Clark and Lois learning more about the space particles.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments are ♥


	9. Public Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark’s eyes narrowed. He studied the look on Luthor’s face. There was a joke here, but he didn’t know the punchline. Clark closed his eyes again. A wave of nausea suddenly gripped his stomach. His knees grew weak as another wave passed over him. Nausea? Was he getting a bug? Impossible. He didn’t get sick. Ever.

Lex Luthor’s charity event was a who’s who of celebrities and the ultra-rich. The business tycoon hosted his “Night at the Met” event every year at the Metropolis Museum of Art. Celebrities from around the world flew in to showcase the latest fashions. And pretended to care about whatever charity was the current flavor of the month. This year all proceeds went toward the Lex Corp Clean Water Fund. It wasn’t lost on her that Lex went public with his clandestine charity only _after_ she had questioned him about it. _He thinks he’s so funny,_ the reporter thought to herself as she and Clark rode in the back of their rented town car. They were the only other people who knew the charity was a cover-up for his secret excavations in the Gaza Sea. The rest of the public still thought Lex Luthor was the city of Metropolis guardian angel. She wished she could tell everyone at the party that he was nothing more but a devil in sheep’s clothing. 

“Is something bothering you, Lo?” Clark asked noticing the frown lines on her face. 

Lois sighed and looked out the window. “These people have no idea,” she said. 

Clark’s lips pressed into a thin line. He knew exactly who she was talking about without mentioning the name Lex Luthor. The couple shared similar concerns over the man. Exposing him was their number one priority. The possibility of Luthor knowing he was Superman put everyone he cared about at risk. Who knew to what extent Luthor would go to out him? He already planted a bomb on a train placing thousands of innocent lives at risk. They were close to uncovering the truth. Clark felt it in his gut.

“No, they don’t. Let them have their night of bland food and overpriced drinks. What happens in the dark always comes to the light.” 

He had a point. Nothing stayed private in Metropolis very long. It barely took two days for word to leak to the press when Mayor Sakett moved his wife out of Lacie Mansion and his new mistress in. They were going to expose Lex Luther to the world. But tonight, she and Clark would dance, eat his bland food and drink his overpriced drinks for a good cause. They’d even get a chance to rub elbows with all the people from lifestyles of the rich and famous. 

“So, I’ve counted about 5 Lamborghini’s ahead of us,” she said. It was her attempt to lightening up the solemn mood in the car. “That should place us at about an hour late by the time we get through security.” 

“Fashionably, late, Lo. Besides, everyone knows the party doesn’t get started until after midnight anyway.” 

Lois squinted her eyes at Clark. “What do you know about parties, Smallville?” She teased. 

“Hey, I’m known to attend a few hootenannies in my day. A couple of shindigs here and there,” he joked making Lois laugh. 

“Somehow, I cannot imagine you hooting or nannying near any shindigs.” 

Clark’s chest rumbled with laughter. “Smallville is a little town, but we have our moments.” 

Lois eyed him suspiciously in the dim car. “Sure, you do. Somehow Clark Kent partying at an all-night kegger seems as fake as superman fanfiction.” 

Clark's head swayed in disbelief. “I still can’t believe people actually write fictional stories about Superman.” 

Lois nodded. “Oh yeah, and some of it is so deliciously bad, it’s good. I especially like the ones where you’re like this bodice ripping, Fabio. It’s so retro.” 

The couple laughed together with ease. Lois loved hearing Clark laugh. Things at work and in life were so tense lately. She rarely got to see him crack a smile. He was doing that brooding thing he used to do when they initially met. The sooner they figured out Lex’s plan, the sooner they could get their lives back to normal. Or as normal as their lives were ever going to be. Until then, what was one night of decadence? It was a shame their long overdue night out was associated with Lex Luthor. 

Clark exited the town car first and helped Lois onto the red carpet. Blinding lights flashed from multiple directions. Clark placed his hand on her lower back and steered them toward the entrance. Once the paparazzi noticed their press badges, they lost interest in the two journalist. Lois bit back a smile and looked up at Clark. 

“It looks like we haven’t made it yet,” she joked. 

Clark gave her hand a gentle squeeze and laughed. “They’ll regret not getting a picture of Lois Lane Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist.” 

“This must be how Rob Kardashian feels.” 

Clark shook his head and snorted out a laugh. _I love her_. The thought formed in his mind without any preamble. Clark looked down at Lois and his heart swelled with emotion. She was frowning at their invitations while trying to figure out which entrance belonged to the press pool. He wondered if she had any idea how beautiful she looked when she was concentrating. He started to tell her, but the security guard motioned him to step forward for the security checks. The stone-faced security guard patted him down and let him pass. Lois joined him a few seconds later and they walked into the museum arm in arm. 

The scene was something out of a movie. Members of the glitterati huddled together in their thousand-dollar designer clothes. Bits of gossip mixed with laughter. A live band played jazz covers of popular songs as the other guests mingled in the crowded hall. Clark pulled his glasses down the bridge of his nose and did a quick scan of the room. Everyone was safe and unarmed. 

“So, I wonder where our gracious host is.” his tone dripped with sarcasm. 

“Probably around here ruining lives. I’m sure we’ll have the misfortune of bumping into him sooner or later,” Lois replied.

“Let’s hope not.” Clark let out an audible sigh. He meant every word. 

Lois was one of the few people who shared his dislike for Lex Luthor. Everyone treated the businessman like he was the second coming. No one ever challenged his questionable actions or dug deeper into his business deals. In their eyes, he was the man who had single handily restored Metropolis. The man could literally stand at the center of Glenmorgan Square and shoot someone and people would still vote for him as president. Lex Luthor was a very twisted man and so were his most avid supporters.

The couple moved through the crowd of guests until they were on the dance floor. He rested his hands on the dip of Lois’ back and moved in time to the music. He took a moment to admire her again. She looked incredible that night. The last few weeks had been non-stop insanity. Between their jobs at The Planet and his duties as Superman, neither had a moment to breathe. 

“He’s here,” Lois said nudging Clark. 

Clark swiveled his head around in different directions. “Who?” 

“Bruce Wayne. He just walked in.” 

The Gothamite was standing at the edge of the crowd with a woman he didn’t recognize. As soon as Wayne entered the room the atmosphere shifted, and all eyes were on him while he greeted other guests. Bruce Wayne was a presence, and the Wayne Foundation was a tour de force. If Lex was Metropolis’ man about town, Wayne would be his Gotham counter-part. Although his reputation suffered a bit after he burned down Wayne Manner. 

“Let’s go introduce ourselves before he gets mobbed,” Clark said. 

He’d only seen the Gotham native on television and magazines. Clark realized seeing Bruce Wayne in person was a different experience. It made him aware of his own physicality compared to the billionaire. Since becoming Superman, Clark had to be careful about protecting his identity. As part of his disguise, he changed the way he styled his hair, his gait, speech pattern, and even his posture. He often stood with his shoulders hunched over, so he could appear shorter than his alter-ego. Perhaps it was an ego thing, but standing in front of Bruce made him conscious of his own appearance. Clark straightened his black tie and squared his shoulders. 

“Mr. Wayne,” he greeted the slightly older gentleman. “I’m Clark Kent.” 

“And I’m Lois Lane,” Lois interjected before shaking his hand. 

Clark waited for the light of recognition to brighten Wayne’s eyes. Nothing. He didn’t expect Bruce to recognize him. He was the new kid on the block. It surprised him when people didn’t recognize Lois. She was one of the most prolific journalists in the field. Bruce gave them each a courteous smile as he shook their hands. 

“Lois Lane,” Bruce said, finally. His eyes narrowed as he tried to recall where he heard the name before. “Daily Planet… right?” 

Lois smiled. “Yes. I did that write up on you a few years back on the donation to the Gotham Orphanage.” 

Bruce snapped his fingers and flashed her a charming grin. “I remember. Good article.” 

“You’re only saying that because I had only good things to say about you.” 

Bruce continued to grin as he looked down at Lois. “Flattery gets you a long way.” 

Clark watched the exchange between his girlfriend and Bruce. He wasn’t the jealous type, but this was _Bruce Wayne_. His eyes flickered toward the woman standing next to the businessman. She was extremely attractive. And extremely bored. Her eyes wandered around the room as she ignored them. 

“Pardon my rudeness. Ms. Lane, Mr…? 

“Kent,” Clark offered. 

“Kent. Right. You did the story on the Meteors, Nationals Game a few weeks back?” 

Clark nodded. It impressed him that Bruce Wayne recalled his story from weeks ago. Metropolis' star quarterback, Victor Stone winning the championship was a big deal. But he didn’t expect for Bruce Wayne to remember a story buried deep on page six of The Daily Planet. 

“Good game. Anyway, where are my manners? Lois, Clark, this is my friend, Talia Head.” 

The woman’s eyes flickered over Lois and Clark with distant interest. Her lips lifted into a quiet knowing smile. “I was starting to feel like chopped liver,” she said looking up at her companion. “Ms. Lane, I read your last article on Metropolis’ venture into clean energy. It was very informative. But secret,” She leaned forward as if to divulge a great mystery, Dr. Dabney is a bit of an…eccentric.” 

Lois snorted back laughter. “That’s putting it politely.” 

“Talia is the lead scientist for Lex Corp,” Bruce said. He placed his arms around Talia’s waist. There was a hint of pride and frustration in his voice. 

Clark’s gaze flickered between the couple. “Lex Corp is Wayne enterprises direct competitor in several business sectors. How does that affect your relationship?” Clark asked putting on his reporter's cap. 

Bruce leaned back on his heels and smirked. “Are you trying to get a story out of me, Mr. Kent? I haven’t had nearly enough alcohol yet.” 

“Why don’t we let the men hash it out,” Talia said, linking her arm with Lois. “We can go over the finer points of Donny’s research,” she said while leading Lois away. 

“Oh, and here I thought you were just going to go gossip like school girls,” Bruce called out to her. 

“The world doesn’t revolve around you, Bruce.” Talia’s rich laughter trailed behind her. 

Bruce shook his head and watched both women walk away. Bruce sighed and directed his attention back to Clark. “So, you’re here for a story?” 

Clark cleared his throat. “Well, not exactly. But I am writing a story on the Wayne Medical plaza coming to Suicide Slum. And it wouldn’t hurt to talk to the man himself about it.” 

Bruce grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. “How about this? You make an appointment with my office and we can have a real sit-down conversation about the plaza. This is a historic venture for Wayne Enterprises. It’s not only part of my father’s vision, but it’s also his legacy. I'd like to be prepared when I talk about it with you.”

That was fair. He had done his research on Thomas Wayne. Before his tragic murder, he had been working on setting up hospitals in major cities. Each would offer free healthcare to lower-income families and individuals. Clark admired the late Thomas Wayne. He’d been a little skeptical of Bruce Wayne. Unlike his father, the businessman was more of a playboy, socialite. He threw money around to various charities, donated to various social organizations. On paper, he was a model citizen, if not detached from reality. Clark wanted a chance to get to know the man behind the mask. 

“I’ll get on that.” 

“Good. I like your style, Clark. You seem to care about what you do. I’ll make sure to keep my schedule open.” Bruce looked out onto the crowd. “Do you drink? He gave Clark a quick once over. “No, you don’t drink,” he said with a chuckle. “But I could use a drink,” he said leading the way towards the nearest bar. 

Clark didn’t drink. Well, he didn’t drink hard alcohol. He didn’t like doing anything that impaired his judgment. Even though it would take a lot of alcohol to get him tipsy, he still didn’t risk it. His parents weren’t drinkers and he never saw the appeal of it. He did have a occasional glass of wine with Lois or a beer while watching a game. That was the extent of his drinking. 

“Clark Kent.” 

Clark closed his eyes briefly and took a calming breath. He recognized the voice right away. He had hoped to make it through the night without laying eyes on him. Clark pushed off the bar and turned around to face the man of the hour. “Mr. Luthor,” he deadpanned. 

“And Bruce Wayne.” Lex’s gaze flickered between both men with amusement in his eyes. “Clark Kent meets Bruce Wayne.” 

Clark’s eyes narrowed. He studied the look on Luthor’s face. There was a joke here, but he didn’t know the punchline. Clark closed his eyes again. A wave of nausea suddenly gripped his stomach. His knees grew weak as another wave passed over him. Nausea? Was he getting a bug? Impossible. He didn’t get sick. Ever. 

“Lex,” Bruce said. He leaned against the bar casually. The look on his face matched his body language. He was supremely unimpressed with their host. “Nice party.” 

“It’s more than a party, Bruce. As you know all proceeds go to the Clean Water Fund. If everyone is as generous with their checkbooks as you are, we’ll have enough clean water for generations.” 

“Of course,” Bruce grabbed a champagne glass from the bar. “In fact, someone needs to say something about that.” Clark watched as Bruce walked to the center of the crowd and tapped his hand against his glass. “Can I get everyone’s attention?!” He called out. “Your attention, please.”

The crowd paused and turned their gazes toward Bruce. While everyone' attention was on Bruce Wayne, Clark leaned against the bar and took a few breaths. The feeling of nausea grew stronger with every moment. His head was pounding and beads of sweat cropped up along his hairline. He tried concentrating on what Bruce was saying, but all he could think about was finding a place to sit and rest. 

“As you all know Wayne Enterprises and Lex Corp are fierce competitors. But tonight, I join you all as a fellow global citizen dedicated to bettering our planet for everyone. Tonight, we’re here for the children of the world. But, let’s give it up for the man who made this all possible, Lex Luthor,” Bruce said with a smirk. “The man, the visionary, the philanthropist. Here’s to you.” Bruce gestured toward Lex with his champagne glass. The crowd broke out into strong applause. Bruce nodded his head and continued to clap before returning to the bar. 

“That was quite a show,” Lex said. 

Bruce took a sip of his champagne. “What can I say, you deserve it.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. 

“I guess we’re letting bygones be bygones tonight, eh?” 

“You could say that. I’m willing to extend an olive branch for a good cause. Although Wayne Enterprises has been working on its own clean water fund for years.” 

“There can never be too many charities,” Lex said. “It’s not like you haven’t borrowed ideas from me in the past. And I’m willing to give you a pass on trying to poach one of my best scientists.” 

Bruce chuckled and took a casual sip of his drink. “Talia does what she wants, Lex. And she wants to work for you. Though I can’t for the life of me understand why.” 

Lex barked out a short laugh before glancing over at Clark. “Are you alright, Mr. Kent. You’re looking a little green around the gills.” 

Clark nodded his head. He wasn’t alright. He wanted to lay down somewhere. “I’m fine, he squeezed out.” 

Bruce frowned with concern. “You don’t look fine.” He glanced around the room until he spotted Talia and gestured her over. 

As soon as Lois saw Clark, she knew something was wrong. “Clark are you alright?” He nodded his head and sagged against her. Lois looked up with confusion in her eyes. “Lex, is there any place I can take him?” 

Lex studied Clark with shrewd curiosity. “Yes, there’s a lounge area where he can sit.” He gestured with his right hand, flashing a green gemstone. 

Lois nodded and wrapped her arm around Clark’s waist. “Thanks.” 

“Here, let me help,” Bruce said, placing his hand on Clark’s back. 

He let them lead him away from the party to a secluded spot in another wing of the museum. There were white lounge chairs and sofas set up for party goers to relax. By the time Clark sat down, he was feeling much better. Lois sat beside him and stroked his back, comforting him. 

“I’ll get him some water,” Talia volunteered before disappearing back into the crowd. 

“Is he alright?” Bruce asked Lois concerned. One minute the reporter had been fine. The next he was ready to pass out. 

Lois bobbed her head. “He’ll be fine. Must be a bug. It’s been going around.” 

Talia returned with a bottle of cold water and handed it to Clark. He mumbled out a quiet thanks and chugged it down. His brain still was foggy, but he was exceptionally better now that he was away from Lex. Lex. He was fine up until Lex Luthor came along. Could the businessman somehow be responsible for his temporary moment of weakness? But how? He never experienced anything like that before. Even as a child he never got sick. Never caught a cold. Could it be a reaction to stress? he thought to himself. Maybe. But he’d never had reactions to stress either. Still, there was a first time for everything. 

“I’m fine,” Clark said, finally. He stood up and straightened his tie. “Just had a temporary moment of dizziness. Must have been the champagne.” 

Bruce raised a brow. “Make sure he doesn’t get any more to drink, Ms. Lane. It seems our friend is a lightweight.” 

Lois gave Bruce a wan smile. “It might be time to head home anyway. I’m feeling a little tired.” 

“Make sure you get with my office,” Bruce reminded Clark as he and Lois walked away. 

“I will.” 

Lois guided them to a quiet corner away from the party. She waited for a couple to pass out of earshot before speaking again. “Clark are you okay?” 

He nodded his head. “I’m fine. I just had a...moment back there.” 

Lois’ brow creased with concern as she studied his face. “Are you sure? Maybe we should go to the doctor?” 

Clark shook his head and chuckled. “No. A doctor can’t help me. I don’t get sick, remember? This was something…else.” Clark pressed his lips into a thin line. He hated that feeling. It had only lasted a few minutes, but it was enough to make him question everything. He’d only felt like that way once before and it was on Zod’s spaceship. Why did it happen again? And here? He was nowhere near the Kryptonian atmosphere. Clark rubbed the pad of his thumb against Lois’ cheek. “I’ll be alright, Lo. Let’s head back to the party.” 

“Are you sure?” 

He nodded his head. “I’m sure. Whatever it was it’s gone now. Besides, we wanted to keep an eye on Lex. Can’t do that if we’re sitting at home.” 

“Okay… but if it happens again…” her voice trailed. 

++++

Lex watched as Bruce Wayne and Lois navigated Clark through the crowd. If I didn’t know better…he thought to himself. He studied the alien for months. As far as he knew, Superman couldn’t get sick. But could Clark Kent get sick? Did his physiology somehow change when he took off the blue tights? Interesting. Unlike Gotham’s cape crusader, Metropolis’ brand of superhero was also superhuman. He wished he could get a sample of the alien’s DNA. He’d have Talia run some test.

Lex twirled the meteorite he had fashioned into a ring around his finger. One project at a time, he reminded himself. Talia was still working on testing the green rock. If his hypothesis was correct, they could use the meteor as a weapon against the alien. He looked down at the ring on his finger. It had only a fraction of the space rock and it seemed to influence Clark. If this was true, he could only imagine what a larger piece would do to the alien. Lex motioned for his assistant. 

“Ms. Graves,” he said, once she was beside him. “I have a job for you.” 

“Yes, Mr. Luthor.” 

“Come with me. Let’s discuss the details in private,” he said steering her away from the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the biggest issues I had with Batman v. Superman was the dynamic between Superman/Clark and Batman/Bruce Wayne. Although the two are highly competitive, I never sensed any hate or animosity between them in the comics or in the animated universe. In fact, in Rebirth, it is explicitly stated that Bruce Wayne is Superman's best friend. While I understand that it took years of partnership to establish this friendship, I feel like Batman v. Superman made their mashup in Justice League implausible. I wanted to establish a mutual respect between Clark and Bruce in this chapter. Although Clark has his reservations, there is no hostility between them. 
> 
> A few additional notes about Batman: This is not the Batman from BvS or Justice League. I'm not a fan of Batfleck. This Batman would be closer to Bale's Batman in the Nolan Trilogy but with much better detective skills. This would put him as only a few years older than Clark. Because he is not that older battle scared Batman, he does not have the same story arch as the Batman in BvS or JL. This change in characterization also changes his dynamic with Clark and Lex Luthor. 
> 
> Talia Al Guhl- As previously mentioned, Talia is at a point in her life where she has become disenchanted with her father and goes by the name Talia Head. Bruce is aware of her real name and the two are in a relationship. Damien Wayne has not been born yet. 
> 
> Metropolis- As established in many of the comics, Metropolis and Gotham are separated by a harbor. New Tory is like Manhattan. Glenmorgan Square is the Metropolis equivalent of Time Square. Suicide Slum is the bad part of New Troy.
> 
> Comments are ♥


	10. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His face turned a deep crimson, veins protruded from beneath his skin as he struggled to slow the plane down. Clark thought about every life inside. They were all precious and valuable. He pictured their terrified faces and channeled everything within to keep the plane from crashing. The ground was getting closer. _You have to do something_ , he told himself

Clark didn’t take a cab or a train to work that day. He wanted to avoid the crowds and be alone in his own thoughts. When he was a child his mother taught him to hone his senses and to focus on a fixed point. Sometimes it was easier than others. He heard them all the time. The voice. The mundane conversations two blocks away in another apartment building. The call of the wind blowing petals off a flower in some garden a state away. The dripping of a faucet in the Chinese restaurant across the street from his apartment. And the never-ending cries for help. Those were the worst sounds because he couldn’t save them all. He was fast. But he would never be fast enough to be two places at the same time. The guilt used to eat him up. 

He was fast enough to save his father. He could have saved him. Instead, he went against his instincts and let his father die. While he drifted, he helped people. But it never seemed like enough in a sea of voices constantly crying out for help. He was only one person and there was so many. Then Lois came and showed him that what he did was enough. The things he could do mattered. He couldn’t save them all, but he saved. 

Clark whizzed in and out of traffic on his bicycle. He liked the feel of the wind in his hair. It reminded him of flying. He leaned into the handlebars and pumped his legs at top speeds. The sounds were a distant murmuring in his ears as he rode through the streets toward The Planet. He felt good that day. Over the past week, he experienced sporadic bouts of weakness. Late at night while laying in bed he tried to make a catalog of when or why it was happening to him. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason for it. But it was the same feeling each time. The first time Clark remembered feeling that way was during Lex’s party. _Could Lex be the connection?_ he thought. How was that possible? He wasn’t around when he almost collapsed after stopping two trains from crashing in head-on. _Maybe, somehow, I am losing my powers. Maybe I’ve peaked._ That was also a possibility he often pondered on. Another impossibility. The Earth still rotated around a yellow sun. Since that hasn't changed, neither should his abilities. Something was amiss. He just needed to figure it out. 

But first, he needed coffee. 

The bagel shop down the street from The Planet was a go-to for everyone in the office. Clark didn’t _need_ to drink coffee. He enjoyed the taste. He also knew coffee made Perry very happy. He needed to stay on Perry’s good side while he worked on his latest article. Clark thought about the Wayne story as he waited his turn online. He had a meeting with the Gotham businessman later that week. Clark was looking forward to the interview session. After meeting him at Luthor’s charity event, he’d become intrigued with the billionaire. Like Luthor, on paper, he was a model citizen. But if you dug a little deeper, there was something more beneath surface. Something was a little off with Bruce Wayne. Clark was eager to find out. If he was another Lex Luthor, the people of Gotham deserved better. 

“Good Morning, welcome to the Coffee Bean.” The woman at the front counter greeted Clark when it was his turn. 

The reporter flashed a friendly smile to the new face behind the cash register. “Uh, hi,” he said before rattling off his order. He was bringing enough for Perry and a few others in the bullpen. 

“Where’s Meg?” he asked. Megan was his usual barista. 

The woman shrugged. “I don’t know. I started today.” 

“Congratulations!” Clark said. A genuine smile spread across his face as he handed her his debit card to pay for his order. 

“Thank you!” She gave Clark a quick once over. “You look like a special blend kind of guy. How about a dark roast?” 

“Sure, why not?” Clark stepped to the side and waited for his order to come up. He checked his phone for any messages or news updates. He thought about Lois. If he timed it right, she should be two stops away on Bleaker. 

“Here you, go!” The woman said handing him a tray of coffees to-go. “I hope you enjoy.” 

Clark carefully took the coffee tray and flashed another smile. “Thank you. And Congratulations again.” He waved at her from the door. Clark looked between the coffee he held in one hand and his bike. “Well, I didn’t think this one through,” he said with a chuckle. After a few minutes, he was able to maneuver the bike in one hand and the cups in the other. The tray of coffee was like a ton of bricks in his arms as he carefully wheeled his bike down the crowded streets. His head began to pound, and his stomach churned. 

“What took you so long, Smallville?” Lois greeted him with a smile. She took the coffee tray from his hand. Clark leaned in to plant a casual kiss on her cheek. 

“How did you get here before me?” He asked genuinely surprised. His eyes drank her in. Her hair glowed a fiery red in the morning sun. His fingers itched to touch it and her. Clark sucked in a deep cleansing breath. He was starting to feel better already. 

“I told you I’d beat you to work. Now you owe me.” 

A slow grin pulled at the corner of his lips. “Oh? I don’t remember that part of the bet. What do I owe you?” Lois leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. The dimple in his cheek deepened and his eyes went wide. “I think we’ll have to stick a pin in that until later tonight.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

They rode the elevator up to their floor together. Clark grabbed the cup with his name on it and paused. Had he given the Barista his name? He shook his head and placed the cup on his desk. “I’ve got coffee,” he called out. 

“I’ll take that.” Lombard grabbed a cup. He took a sip and nodded. “Thanks.” He took the extra cup and handed it to Cat. 

Clark walked into Perry’s office. His editor was leaning close to his computer with a scowl on his face. “I’ve got Coffee,” he said lifting the cup toward his boss. Perry continued to glare at the screen and grunted his response. Clark gingerly placed the cup on Perry’s desk and back peddled out his office. 

“How is he?” Lois mouthed from her desk. 

“In a mood,” Clark whispered back and settled down in front of his laptop. The moment he sat in his chair, he began having that familiar sick feeling again. He lifted his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. _It’ll pass_ , he told himself as he began looking over his notes for the Bruce Wayne article. Clark absently grabbed his coffee and prepared to take a sip when Perry’s voice boomed through the bullpen.

“Lane! In my office now.” 

Clark looked over at Lois. He recognized the look on her face. She did something to tick Perry off and she was fully prepared to face him down. He stood up with her ready to face the fire breathing dragon by her side. 

“It’s okay, Clark,” she assured him. 

He glanced over at Perry’s office. A worried expression creased his brow. “Are you sure, Lo?” 

Lois bobbed her head. “Yes. I’m sure. I’ll just—” 

_Help! Please, someone, help us!_

_Mayday, Mayday, unable to make emergency landing. We’re going to crash. Oh, God. We’re going to crash_

The sounds of distress cut through Lois’ words. There was a plane full of people hurling toward the earth from 30 thousand feet in the air. Clark could hear the cries of men, women, and children. 

“I’m sorry, Lois, I-I’ve got to go.” 

She placed a hand on his chest and gave him a light shove. “Yes, go! I’ll be fine.” 

Clark nodded his head. He grabbed the coffee from his desk and pretended to head toward the break-room for more. He lifted the lid and its contents as he went. When he made it toward the end of the cubicles, he took a sharp left and threw the empty paper cup into a nearby trashcan. The cup bounced off the rim and fell to the floor. How? He had perfect aim. Clark took off his glasses. The colors in the room suddenly went blurry. He grabbed his shirt and struggled to pull it open to reveal the sign of hope etched across his chest. Before anyone could notice he was out the window and flying toward the distressed plane.

Clark spotted the falling object from miles away. Both engines were up in flames and dark, black smoke billowed at the 747''s sides. His body felt like lead making it hard for him to fly. Clark wanted to rest. His body felt so weak and his bones ached. Determined to shake it off, he pushed himself to fly harder and faster. He grit his teeth, forcing his weight against the gravity that threatened to push him to the ground. Sweat glistened on his face and a deep groaned rumbled from within. _Just a few more feet,_ he coached himself against the staggering pain that threatened to take him out.  
Clark flew beneath the plane and pressed his hands against the cold, hard metal. This wasn't the first time he prevented a plane from crashing, but this was the first time it felt impossible.

The plane continued to fall from the sky. He pushed his weight against it, forcing it to level. It took all his strength to hold the plane up. Clark grimaced and let out an agonizing howl as he used all his strength to hold the plane in the air. It was no use. The 747 continued to fall at the same speed. If he didn’t do something, everyone on that plane would die. Clark blinked away the image of his father being swept away by the tornado. This time there was no one or nothing stopping him. If these people died, it would be all his fault. In a last desperate effort, he flew toward the back of the plane and grabbed the rudder. His hands were slick with sweat, but he managed to grip the metal putting two twin sized hand dents on each side. 

His face turned a deep crimson, veins protruded from beneath his skin as he struggled to slow the plane down. Clark thought about every life inside. They were all precious and valuable. He pictured their terrified faces and channeled everything within to keep the plane from crashing. The ground was getting closer. _You have to do something_ , he told himself. Clark made his way back under the plane. It felt like the world was on his shoulders. What should have been an easy feat for him, became more of a challenge with each passing moment. Relief spread through him as his feet touched the grass below. He had managed to navigate the plane to a grassy field outside the city. Clark laid the plane down with a hard thud. Dirt kicked up and funneled inside his nose causing him to cough for several minutes. He bent over at the knees and tried to get control of his breathing while everyone in the plane watched. 

_I can’t let them see me like this_. 

Clark closed his eyes against the hum of voices and harsh elements. He imagined his mother’s voice calling out to him calmly from outside of the broom closet. He pictured Lois’ face smiling at him as sunlight bathed her face. Steady now, he made his way to the emergency exit and pulled the door open. 

“Superman!” A woman cried out when she saw him. 

“Watch your step, Ma’am,” he squeezed out. The bright, yellow emergency slide inflated allowing her and everyone else to safely exit the plane. Pushing through the pain, Clark made sure everyone was okay. There were a few bumps and scratches from the rough landing, but everyone was alive. 

“Thank you so much, Superman. I- I- don’t know what happened back there,” The Captain said to him. 

Clark forced a smile and shook the pilot’s hand. “I’m sure it was just an accident. Please make sure these people return home safely.” 

“I will! And thanks again. I don’t know…” he looked around at the passengers roaming aimlessly in the field. “I don’t care what anyone says. I’m glad you’re here.” 

Clark nodded his head. If he didn’t get out of there, he was going to pass out in front of all those people. He made one last safety check with the sweep of his eyes and took off again. He waited until he was several miles away to sit down on top of an empty hill. His head was killing him, and his body was too sore to move. 

_Rest. I just need to rest a minute_. 

Clark laid against the grass and let the warm sun wash over him. He laid in the tall grass for several long minutes before forcing himself to back up again. He needed to get to the scout ship. 

++++

By the time he got to the abandoned spacecraft, Clark was almost too weak to stand. He braced himself against the door and forced his eyes open for the retinal scan. A few seconds later he was inside the structure. 

“Kal-EL son of Jor-El,” Kelor greeted him. 

“Kelor upload Jor-El.” 

“File has been—” 

“Override” 

“Good Evening, Kal. I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.” 

“I need your help,” Clark said weakly. “I think—I think I’m losing my powers.” 

“Impossible. The sun burns brighter than ever as a result of Earth’s deteriorating ozone layer.” 

Clark staggered forward and fell to his knees in front of his father’s hologram. “Then what’s happening to me?” he groaned. “Today I nearly killed myself and hundreds of people. Something is wrong.” 

“I detect no changes in your physiology.”

“Something is happening inside of me. I can _feel_ it. Help me… father.” 

Jor-El looked down at his son’s prone body. “I can run some tests. The ships labs are still functional. Meet me in lab one in ten minutes,” Jor-El said before disappearing again. 

Clark pulled himself from the ship’s cold floor and staggered down one of the corridors to his room. He stripped out of his “Superman” suit. He had some clothes stored in the fortress for times like these. Well, not exactly times like these. 

“I recommend the black suit, Kal-El,” Kelor said hovering behind him. 

Clark turned around to face the AI. “What’s it for?” 

“The purpose of the Solar Regeneration Suit is to speed up your healing and recovery process. The suit absorbs solar energy, allowing it to rebuild damaged or broken cells.” 

That sounded good to him. Clark followed Kelor to the armory room. He discovered the room months ago and learned there were suits available for him to wear. The craft offered the traditional blue and red color. And battle armor that looked like something straight out of an Iron Man comic book. As soon as he walked into the chamber, the doors to various suits slid open. He reached out and touched the black armor. Clark thought he could feel the power radiating from it. 

“There are rocket boots if you wish to fly.” 

A lopsided grin tugged at the corner of his lips. “No, thank you, Kelor. I think I’ll be fine walking for now.” 

Clark suited up into the black armor. The fabric stretched against his muscles and molded to the contours of his body. He felt the power of the sun absorb into his skin, easing his aching bones.  
“God Bless the man or woman who made this,” he said with a relieved sigh. 

“Roa has given all Kryptonian’s life and gifts,” Kelor responded. 

Clark shook his head. He knew that Roa was the Kryptonian God of the Sun. And as much as he was Kal-El when he walked through the doors of the fortress, he was still as American as apple pie. His parents raised him on a farm in middle America. Roa was as foreign to him as the planet he’d never get see. 

“Where is my father?” he asked the robot. 

“In lab one. Follow me.” 

Clark trailed behind the robot to his father’s lab. The hologram was waiting for him in front of a massive computer. Clark edged beside Jor-El and looked down at the buttons and knobs. They were all labeled in Kryptonian. “I haven’t learned how to read it yet,” he told his father. 

“In time you will come to know this language as you know the people of Earth’s.” The hologram pointed to one of the controls. “Turn it on,” he instructed. 

Clark hesitated for a moment before he laid his palm down on a silver button and pushed it down. The last time someone touched something on the scout ship it had triggered Zod and his army. What else was out there? 

“Now, pull that down and press that button,” Jor-El said. He waited for Clark to follow his instructions. “We’ll draw some blood and run some test. Everything you need is in there.” He pointed to a cabinet.  
“Needles don’t work for me,” Clark said. 

“Your body's defenses are weak. You should be able to pierce your skin.” 

Clark was skeptical. As a child, he never went to the hospital. He never experienced broken bones or caught a cold. When every child in his kindergarten class caught the Chickenpox, he was the only one that was immune. His parents never bothered to take him for normal check-ups. He didn’t need them. Clark grabbed a syringe from the cabinet and tested it on the tip of his finger. A small crimson dot appeared on the tip. His eyes went wide with surprise at seeing his blood. 

“I guess you were right,” he said to the ghost. Clark used the needle to prick himself and drew blood from a vein in his arm. 

“Now place the blood over in this.” Jor-El pointed to a miniature capsule. “Kelor will examine your blood and check your vitals.” 

“I was not programmed for medical purposes,” Kelor responded.  
“Kelix will be better suited to preform this task.” 

“Kelix was destroyed on Krypton,” Jor-El responded. “You will need to complete the tests.” 

Clark watched the exchange between the two AI systems. It was uncanny. “While I was studying,” he interrupted. “I learned Kelor was the second incarnation of the Kryptonian AI system. What happened to the first?” 

“It is forbidden to talk about the first. All records have been stricken from history," Kelor responded.

“Why?” Clark asked his father. 

“All historical records have been stricken,” Jor-El repeated. 

Clark let out a frustrated sigh. How was he supposed to learn about his home planet when there were things removed from the archives? How many other pieces of history were “stricken?” He wanted to ask his father, but he knew it was no use. The technology used to preserve his father’s consciousness could only go so far. They waited in the lab for several long minutes before the monitors began to sound. 

“Your vitals are weakened. But it’s not fatal,” Jor-El reported. 

“But what about my…powers? Am I losing my powers?” 

“Your powers are stabilizing, and they should return to full capacity in a matter of hours. Exposure to Kryptonian radiation temporarily weakened the effects of the yellow sun.” 

“Kryptonian radiation? How?” 

“There were traces of it in your bloodstream quite possibly from planetary particles. It appears you ingested it.”

Ingested? But how… _the coffee!_. That was the only liquid he drank the entire day. Someone laced his drink with Kryptonian meteorite particles? Who? And why? Clark recalled his morning pit-stop at the coffee shop. The only person he could think of was the girl at the counter. He didn’t recognize her. Or did he? He thought she seemed familiar. Why would the new girl try to poison him? How would she know that pieces of his planet would effect him? But more importantly, how did she know that he was "Superman?" 

“I had coffee this morning. It must have happened then… how long is it going to take me to recover? When will I be able to fly again?”

“You can fly with rocket boots, Kal-El,” Kelor reminded him. 

“No thanks, Kelor. I rather do it on my own steam.” 

“It’ll be a few hours. You might want to contact Ms. Lane and let her know you’ll be late for dinner,” Jor-El said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelor is the AI that attacked Lois the night she attempted to get photos of the scout ship in MOS. Kelix is the AI that we saw on Krypton. I imagined that these two AI systems were a brother and sister program.
> 
> Comments are ♥


	11. Your Days Are Numbered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your days are numbered.” 
> 
> “That sounds like a threat.” 
> 
> “Consider it a promise,” Clark said before flying off into the night.

“Clark!” Lois called out as soon as she heard him land on the patio. The redhead flew into her boyfriend’s arms and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. “I was so worried. The news with the plane and then you didn’t come home.” Her words were muffled as she spoke. 

Clark held her against him. He hated that she worried about him so much. He was going to be fine. Jor-El had given him a clean bill of health before he left the fortress. “I’m fine, Lo. I had a…” He paused as he struggled to come up with a less alarming explanation for his absence. “incident today.” 

Lois looked up at him with wide eyes. “What do you mean? And what happened to your suit?” she asked running delicate fingers along the curve of the “S” on his chest. 

Clark clasped her hand and led her inside. Her apartment was pretty secure, but he didn’t want to expose her. There were people who were out to harm him. Actually, people was too broad, he thought. There was one person who was out to harm him. And he was willing to take down an entire plane of innocent people to accomplish his goals. 

“The suit is a cell regeneration suit.” He began with the easiest explanation first. “It accelerates the healing process by absorbing solar energy.” 

Lois looked confused as she touched the black material again. “What happened?” 

Clark led them to the sofa. “Why don’t you sit down, and I’ll get changed? 

“But—” 

“I’m fine, Lois. Really. And I promise I’ll explain.” Lois nodded her head and allowed him to slip into the bedroom, so he could change. 

Earlier that day he had felt so weak and vulnerable. He hated that feeling and he hated that it was all on the account of Lex Luthor. Part of him wanted to fly over to the business mogul’s penthouse suite and—Clark sighed. And what exactly? He couldn’t barge in and challenge him to a fight. This wasn’t a situation that he could punch his way out of. He needed to be strategic about how he handled Lex going forward. The man was out for blood. 

Lois was pacing the living room again. Worry masked her features. Clark wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. He was going to fix things. “Do you want me to make some tea?” he asked. Tea always seemed to relax her. 

“No, I’m fine. What I really want to hear about is you.” 

Clark sighed heavily. "I was poisoned,” he jumped right in. Today while I was saving those people, I felt…” his eyes darted away from Lois and locked on one of the paintings on her wall. “Weak,” he finished. “I could barely hold the plane up. Those people. All those people…” 

“But you did save them, Clark!” Lois rushed. “They all made it alive. The news reports said no one was injured.” 

“By pure luck. I could barely stop the crash.” 

“How do you know you were poisoned?” She asked putting on her reporter hat. Clark noticed the subtle change in her demeanor and knew her inner reporter was driving.

“It started after I got the coffee for the office this morning. I started feeling weak then, but I ignored it. Before I left, I drank it down and that’s when I started feeling the effects of the meteorite.” 

“So, you think it was the Kryptonite?”

“What?” 

Lois waved her hand impatiently. “Just with me on this one. It’s easier to say.”

Kryptonite. Why hadn’t he thought of that? “Yes. I ingested it. It was in the coffee.” 

“Then let’s go down there and—” 

Clark shook his head. “No. I don’t think the person who served me works there. She looked familiar, but I couldn’t place her. Dark hair cut into a bob, thin, glasses. I know I’ve seen her around.” 

Lois' eyes narrowed as Clark gave her the description of the woman who served him earlier. As he spoke, she dug around in one of her files before producing a photo of Lex and the woman from the coffee shop. “Is this her?” 

Clark took the photo. He didn’t have to study it for very long. The woman standing beside Lex was definitely the woman from the coffee shop. He’d been so distracted by everything going on in his life that he hadn’t recognized Lex’s personal assistant. “Yeah. She’s the one.”

Lois’ face darkened with anger. “Her name is Mercy Graves. She’s Lex’s assistant. Dammit.” 

Clark bit back a smile. “Have I ever told you that you look beautiful when you’re pissed? 

“Clark… be serious.” 

He gathered her in his arms. “I am serious. You get this look in your eyes, and I feel bad for anyone who’s on the receiving end of anger.” 

“Well, Billy Blanks taught me well.” 

Clark chuckled before planting a soft kiss on her lips. For a moment he wanted to forget all his troubles with Lex Luthor and sink into her embrace. “Hmmm, I could use a workout.” 

Lois placed a hand on his chest and gave Clark a light push. “I know your workouts, Mr. Kent,” she teased. “You’re still in recovery. And we have an evil businessman to worry about. I wonder if Talia knows about the Kryptonite,” she mused.

“Bruce Wayne’s girlfriend?” 

“Yes. She’s head of his science department. What if she’s in on this? What if this is connected to Bruce Wayne in some way?” 

Now that was a thought. As his scientist, Talia Head would have access to the Kryptonite. Lex probably had chunks of it in the city right under their noses. “Hmmm, that could be. But why would this concern Bruce Wayne?” 

“You’re right,” she shook her head. “There’s no connection with Bruce other than his girlfriend working for LexCorp. Still… I wonder if I could get some information from her. See how much she knows. I can pretend to be writing a story on—Ugh!” Lois exclaimed suddenly. 

“What, what is it?” 

“I’m on desk duty,” Lois said with chagrin. 

“That’s right,” Clack said remembering Perry had angrily called Lois into his office before he took off. “What happened with you and Perry today?” 

Lois sighed, letting out a gust of frustrated air. “Long story short… I’ll be riding the desk indefinitely. He put me on suspension.” 

Clark sat on the edge of the sofa and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Again. Why? Whatever it was couldn’t have been that bad.” 

“It was. I switched the copy on the Luthor piece right before it went to print.” 

“Lois…” 

The redhead huffed before plopping down on the sofa. “I know, I know. It’s so frustrating! I don’t understand how people are fooled by Lex Luthor. He’s so obvious.”

“That’s because they aren’t looking. Not like we are. And they don’t know what to look for. All they see is an upstanding guy and a pillar to the community. He’s Metropolis’ version of Bruce Wayne.” 

“Except Bruce Wayne is the real deal. Lex is no better than a common criminal.” 

Clark agreed with her on everything, especially the part about Lex Luthor being nothing more than a criminal. How he wasn’t in jail by now was beyond him. “So, tell me how you managed to get that copy by Perry White.” 

“I sent up the fluff piece. Right before it went to print, I tricked Gary into switching it out. And I’d do it again,” she said without a trace of remorse. 

That’s my girl. Lois Lane was a fighter. He hated that she was suspended, but he was proud that she went with her instinct. She never let anyone intimidate her. Not Perry White or Lex Luthor. He just worried that her gumption would get her seriously hurt one of these days. 

“I’ll use these next two weeks to work on my book or catch up on my reading or take down a megalomaniac,” she said nonchalantly. 

Clark placed his hands on both her shoulders. “Lo, as much as I would love to take Luthor down, I don’t want you to do anything that could get you hurt. If he ever lays a finger on you, I don’t know what I’d do.” Clark ran that scenario in his mind more often than he liked. What was the extent he would go to keep Lois safe? She was his world. He’d do anything within his power to keep her protected. 

Lois wrapped her arms around Clark’s waist and pulled him close to her. “I’ll be careful. My story has already gone viral. I’m sure Lex is going to be tied up for a while explaining how he managed to get around government sanctions. You know they’ll start probing into everything he’s got his hands in.” 

Clark took Lois hand in his. “I’m going to have to keep my eyes on you. Lex doesn’t strike me as the type of man that will take this lying down. He might come after you.” 

“Let him. I know for a fact my boyfriend can kick his butt.” 

Clark tried not to laugh. He was going for serious. “I’m serious, Lo.” 

“So am I. I’m a big girl, Clark. I promise I’ll be alright. In the meantime, you write up a knockout story for Perry.” 

++++

Clark couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t shake the incident with the plane. He turned his head toward Lois. She was sleeping soundly beside him. Clark ran a hand over her arm while she slept. Lois stirred beneath his touch and snuggled deeper into her pillow. The news cycle was consumed with the Lex Luthor story. They watched the news reports while eating takeout. Lois was right. Lex was going to be tied up legally for a few weeks. That could give them time to expose him for his real crimes. Still, Clark wasn’t sure he could wait that long. Lex Luthor had Kryptonite. He could strike at any time and the next time he may not be so lucky. Clark slipped from between the sheets. He dressed quietly and slipped out of the apartment before Lois realized he was gone. 

There were few stars out that night. The dark night gave him the cover he needed to fly undercover. Clark flew above the city toward Lex Luthor’s high rise. The anger bubbled inside of him the closer he got to Lex’s apartment. He didn’t have a plan. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. But he wanted Lex to know that he was on to him. 

“Luthor,” Clark’s voice boomed as he hovered outside of Luthor’s window. He knew the businessman was home. There was a soft glow of light coming from inside of the apartment. He waited patiently, hovering outside the building. Clark's cape flapped loudly in the wind. behind him. A few minutes later Luthor’s window slid open. The businessman walked fearlessly to the ledge and stood proudly in front of Clark. 

“Superman,” he answered with a smirk. “Or should I call you Kal-El. Or Do you prefer Clark Kent?” 

“I’m on to you Lex. I know you were the one behind the train attack. You’re going to spend the rest of your life behind bars.” 

Luthor barked out a hearty laugh. His robe flapped out behind him, making him look like a mad man as he laughed. “With what proof?”

“So, you admit it?” 

Luthor laughed again. “Do you really think anyone is going to believe the words of some reporter over mine? That stunt your little girlfriend pulled was cute. But my lawyer’s have already taken care of the trouble she caused me.”

“That may be true, but you will go down, Luthor. And I’m going to make sure you do.” 

“Ha! You think you’re so good. This figure who inspires people. Gives them hope. What do they say? You represent truth and justice? What do you know about any of that? An alien. This is my home. My planet. You’re just an invader.” 

“I may not be from here, Luthor. But unlike you, I care about these people. And this is my home. I’m not going to allow you to do any more harm to it. Your days are numbered.” 

“That sounds like a threat.” 

“Consider it a promise,” Clark said before flying off into the night. 

Lex watched the sky until Superman was only a dot in the distance. With a press of a button, the ceiling to floor windows slid closed. His blood ran hot beneath his skin. How dare that- that alien come to my home and threaten me? He thought to himself. No one threatened Lex Luthor. He glanced at the digital clock over his mantelpiece. It was barely after midnight. He had work to do. 

++++

Clark looked around the massive reception room outside of Bruce Wayne’s office. The two had finally managed a meeting time that worked best for both of them. Between his secret identity, work at The Planet, and his issues with Lex Luthor it felt good to be back to work. Clark checked his watch again. He was early. The ferry ride from Metropolis to Gotham City left him with plenty of time to navigate Gotham traffic. 

“Mr. Kent. Mr. Wayne is ready to see you now. Please, this way,” the secretary said before showing him into Bruce Wayne’s office. 

“Mr. Kent,” Bruce greeted him with an easy smile. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” 

Clark shook the businessman’s hand before taking the seat in front of his desk. “No. I was early.” 

“Good. I know time is money.” Bruce sat on the edge of his desk. His shirtsleeves were rolled up indicating that he’d been working hard on something. 

Clark observed the paperwork on his desk and made a mental note of it. So, he’s more than a name on a plaque. Maybe the rumors about him being a philandering playboy weren’t all true. “Thanks for seeing me, Mr. Wayne.” 

“Please, call me Bruce. And it’s my pleasure. Like I mentioned before, my father’s work and his legacy are important to me. I want to make sure this is handled by the right people.” 

Clark dug out his tape recorder and motioned with his head for permission to turn it on. “Tell me more about your father’s vision,” he began. 

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest. “Where do I begin? My father, Thomas Wayne, was always a visionary. A man before his time. He took his oath as a doctor seriously. He knew the value and the importance of healthcare as an inalienable right, rather than the privilege people think it is.”

“Careful, that sounds a lot like socialism,” Clark joked causing Bruce to smile. 

“We live in a country built on socialist principles, Clark. The sad thing is that while the rich get richer, the poor get crushed.”

“You say that as if you aren’t part of the 1% getting richer by the minute. I saw the numbers by the closing of the Dow yesterday.” 

“I like money,” Bruce admitted. “Money allows me to do the things that I like and be who I need to be.” 

Clark’s pen paused over his notepad. That was a very enigmatic statement. He started to question him further about it.

“And Gotham needs someone who is going to look out for her. Protect her.” 

“Sounds like a job for Batman.” Clark joked again. 

“Well, Batman can handle the kingpins and the drug lords. Criminals. I rather fight with the law on my side.” 

“So, you have a problem with vigilante justice?” Clark probed. 

A smile twitched at Bruce’s lips. “Shouldn’t we all have a problem with people taking the law into their own hands? I know Metropolis treats Superman like its very own mascot. And while he does a lot of good, what is he doing for the mother who is barely making ends meet with a sick child on her hand?” 

“Well—” 

“But,” Bruce said clapping his hands together. “That’s not to undermine the good he does. We just need people with their boots on the ground while he’s leaping tall buildings with a single bound.” 

Clark shifted in his seat. He hadn’t thought about it that way. Sure, as Superman he saved people from immediate danger, but what about everyone else? 

“But enough about men playing dress up in capes,” Bruce continued. “I thought we were here to discuss the Wayne Foundation’s Medical Plaza.” 

“You’re right. Gotham and Batman have become synonymous these days. But that’s a story for a different time. What do you hope the Wayne Medical Plaza will hope to accomplish?” 

“Ultimately? I want it to serve as a model for other centers like it. I think it’s something my father would have wanted.” 

“Are there any plans to open more centers nationwide? Or even internationally?”

“Hopefully. It’s something that I am considering for the future.”

Clark tapped his pen against his notepad thoughtfully. “You know, Mr. Wayne, there are a lot of stories out there about you. Many of them aren’t very flattering.” 

Bruce snickered and shook his head. “I read page six. And a few years ago, I didn’t do much to change that perception of me. In many ways, I was exactly what the tabloids presented me as.” 

“What changed?” 

A deep brown creased the other man’s brow. “Life,” he answered after a pregnant pause. “We all have to grow up eventually, Clark.” 

“Yeah, we do…. The ribbon cutting is in just a few weeks. Do you mind if I do a follow-up story with you then?” 

“Not at all. The more publicity this project gets, the better. I want people to know that it’s available to them.” 

“I do have one more question,” Clark said. “It’s a little unrelated.”

Bruce lifted a brow. “Go ahead,” he said cautiously. 

Clark thought about his next question for a moment. He wanted to ask him about Talia’s involvement with LexCorp. But he also didn’t want to raise any suspicions. He didn’t think Bruce Wayne was involved with Lex, the two seemed to dislike each other. But he couldn’t be too sure. “You know what?” he said finally. “It’s not important.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I am.” Clark stood to his feet and grasped Bruce’s hand again. “Thanks again for meeting with me.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Bruce clasped Clark’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “And if you need anything else, just give my office a call.” 

“Will do,” Clark said as he strolled through the office door. 

He was feeling good. The story Perry was looking for would be on his desk ready to go to print in a few days and all would be right at The Planet. Clark shot Lois a quick text before slipping his cellphone into his jacket pocket. He had one more pit stop back at the fortress before heading home. 

++++

Bruce waved Clark off one last time before closing the office door behind him. He liked the reporter. He was one of the few journalists that seemed to act with integrity. That still didn’t erase the fact that there was something off about him. Bruce noticed his odd behavior the first time they met at Lex Luthor’s charity event. He was hiding something. As a man who hid a lot from the outside world, he recognized someone else who was almost as good as he was at keeping secrets. 

“Lucius,” he spoke into the speakerphone.

“Yes, Mr. Wayne.” Lucius Fox’s deep voice filled the room. 

“I’ve put one of my trackers on Clark Kent.” 

“The reporter?” 

“Yes. I want him linked to traffic and street cams.” 

“Is there a reason why you’re spying on a journalist, Mr. Wayne?” 

Bruce smiled. Lucius was one of the few people in his life aside from Alfred who ever questioned his actions. “Curiosity for now,” he lied. 

“Do I have to remind you this is a violation of privacy and it’s against the law?” 

“No. I’m aware.” 

“Very well, Mr. Wayne. I’ll let you know when he’s ready to feed.” 

“Thanks, Lucius.”


	12. Double Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to level with you, Mr. Luthor. We gathered here today to hear you out at your request because we do have genuine concerns regarding the safety of this planet. Superman’s presence is proof that we are not as lonely as we thought we were. However,” the senator paused and looked straight at Lex. “That doesn’t mean he is here to cause us harm.

Clark spent the rest of the day on the scout ship looking for more information about his native planet. Clark was certain that Lex Luthor was never going to stop. The man was deranged. He pictured Lex standing on the ledge of his apartment, robe flapping behind him as he laughed like a mad man. Kryptonite was Lex’s strongest weapon against him, and Clark couldn’t be sure how much of it he had in his possession. He couldn't be sure when he would use it again. It worried Clark that he was at the mercy of Lex Luthor. Lex knew who he was and the people he cared about. He was more worried about his mother and Lois than himself.   
Fueled by his growing curiosity about Krypton, and the need to protect Lois and his mother, Clark deepened his search. Overriding the ships security protocol, Clark accessed restricted files. _There’s got to be something to countermeasure the effects of Kryptonite_ , he thought with mounting frustration. Clark squinted his eyes as he tried to decipher the ancient Kryptonian text. A few moments later a high-pitched signal pierced the ship’s quiet atmosphere. 

“What’s that?” 

“You have triggered the emergency beacon, Kal son of El.” Kelor hovered nearby. 

“Well, is there a way to make it stop?” 

“Yes. I will guide you.” 

Clark followed the AI’s instructions and a few minutes later the ship was quiet again. With a heavy sigh, he stood to his feet again. _Lois is probably worried about me._ Clark looked around the sterile computer chamber. He would continue his search another time. Until he found a way to make himself immune to the effects of Kryptonite, he needed to be careful. He let his guard down and allowed himself to be lulled into a sense of comfort. He wouldn’t allow that to happen again. 

“The distress beacon has been terminated, Kal-El.”  
“Good. Bookmark this search, Kelor. I’ll need it when I return.” 

++++

Lois sat in her apartment surrounded by loose leaves of paper. Her notes scribbled across them in her barely legible handwriting. She half listened to the news reports as she pieced through her expose on Lex Luthor. Somehow, he managed to weasel his way out of any trouble she may have caused him. Lois was sick of seeing on her television screen. She hated the greasy smirk on his face whenever he spoke about Superman on the Senate floor. The more Clark did good, the more he called for sanctions on him. Lois barely got to spend time with Clark over the last few weeks. It was as if he threw himself into wearing his cape full time so he could prove to everyone that he wasn’t the threat Lex made him out to be. Sometimes Lois felt like she was losing Clark to "Superman." _I’m being silly _, she scolded herself.__

__The more Lex doubled down; the harder Clark fought against him. She knew it was frustrating going against something he couldn’t punch his way out of. She also knew that he was worried about her. At night while they laid in bed together, he held her tighter, his body wrapped around hers as if to shield her from the world. She wished there was something more she could do to help. Lex had managed to get under both their skins._ _

__“You need a form of defense against hostiles coming to our planet. We know they are out there. These creatures from other worlds. How do we know who a threat and who isn’t?” Lex posed his question to the Senate and to the cameras stationed around the chamber floor._ _

__Lois paused to watch him speak. Across from him, Clark stood with his back straight and his arms crossed behind his back. She wanted to be there with him to support him against Lex’s public attacks, but he had insisted she stay behind. He mentioned something about it not being safe for her to get too close to Lex. After that expose she wrote, she had made herself an enemy of his._ _

__“With all due respect ladies and gentlemen of the Senate,” Clark began. “If we are at risk of extraterrestrial threats, I have pledged myself to the people of this planet. I wouldn’t idly sit by and allow that to help happen.” Lois was proud of the firm confidence in his voice._ _

__“That’s a lovely sentiment,” Lex began. “But what if the extraterrestrial threat is him?” Lex pointed at Clark. “How do we know that his presences here hasn’t made us vulnerable, opened us up to worlds beyond our reach? Our government was founded on checks and balances. Well, who was going to check him? That’s why we need sanctions, a way to control—”_ _

__“And how do you suppose they check me?” Clark asked his question to Lex. “In the past year, I’ve done everything I could to build trust between myself and the people of Earth. If my intent was anything but good, don’t you think I would have tried by now?”_ _

__Lois winced and moved toward the edge of the sofa. She knew Clark wasn’t trying to be threatening. She knew him. The others didn’t. He was letting Lex get the better of him. She wished for a second time that she was with him._ _

__“There are ways to ensure that your intent stays…pure, Superman.” Lex turned back to the members of the special counsel. “We can’t have the planet living in fear, always on watch, always in—”_ _

__“I don’t think—” Clark interrupted._ _

__“Let him finish, Superman. He was gracious enough not to interrupt you.”_ _

__“Thank you, Senator. As I was saying, it would behoove us all to have a fail safe. A… plan of action in case our friendly alien decides to turn on us or worse we face another alien invasion from his home planet. He says that Krypton is destroyed. But how do we know he’s telling the truth. We have no insurance. I for one would like some insurance and I’m sure there are millions of red-blooded Americans just like me.”_ _

__“What do you propose, Mr. Luthor?”_ _

__“Allow Lexcorp to develop a special defense against our enemies in space, a task force.”_ _

__“A you are proposing a space force?” Clark asked. The room erupted with laughter. Some of the senators hid their snickers behind fake coughs and drinks of water._ _

__“I think that’s a bit extreme, Mr. Luthor,” a junior senator said. He was one of the more sympathetic congressmen. “There’s nothing that compels me to believe that Superman would turn on us. And I can assure that many of my constituents feel the same.”_ _

__“I believe what my colleague is trying to say is that we’ll need more time to look over your plan. In the meantime, Superman is still within his rights as a global citizen to…help people.”_ _

__“You’re being naïve!” Luthor erupted._ _

__“I’m going to level with you, Mr. Luthor. We gathered here today to hear you out at your request because we do have genuine concerns regarding the safety of this planet. Superman’s presence is proof that we are not as lonely as we thought we were. However,” the senator paused and looked straight at Lex. “That doesn’t mean he is here to cause us harm. In fact, there are hundreds of reports to the opposite. While I wish, and I believe my colleagues would all agree, that he was a little more conscientious of our infrastructure, I do not believe that Superman is here to do us any harm.” The senator turned toward Clark. “Are you Superman?”_ _

__“No, sir. I am not,” Clark affirmed._ _

__“Good. Then it is settled. I move that we take a recess and resume at a later time once we all have had an opportunity to review Mr. Luthor’s plan.”_ _

__“I second that motion.”_ _

__Lois switched off the television, relieved that things went better with the hearings than she initially thought they would go. She hated that Clark subjected himself to them, but she understood _why_ he did it. Lois’s phone rang from somewhere deep in the apartment. She searched around the living room, lifting up seat cushions and pushing papers aside until she found it. _ _

__“Clark! I just saw you on television. You did great!”_ _

__“Thanks, Lois. I wish I felt better about everything. The people still don’t trust me. They—”_ _

__“Hey, don’t let Lex Luthor get in your head. We know who he really is.”_ _

__Clark was silent for a moment. “I’ll be home late tonight. Don’t wait up.”_ _

__“Oh, Okay. Is everything alright?”_ _

__“Yes. Everything is fine. I just need to—I want to help. And I can’t do that sitting at home. You understand?”_ _

__“I do, Clark. I do.”_ _

__“I love you, Lo.”_ _

__“Love you, too,” she said into the phone, but he had already disconnected the line._ _

__++++_ _

__Lex slammed his fist down on his desk. He ignored the pain vibrating up his arm toward his shoulder. He laid out the plan for those idiots. They had everything including the plans for the kryptonite and they refused to use it. People were so simple and stupid. They put all their faith in this Superman because he represented everything humans were not. Lex unbuttoned his coat and headed down to his work lab. The government refused to prepare itself for another invasion. They refused to see Superman for what he really was—a threat._ _

__Lex leaned forward and stood for the retinal scanner. A few seconds later, he entered his private lab within Lexcorp. It was his sanctuary, a place to work on projects under the government’s radar. His attempt to operate above board was rejected. Now, it was time to take the matter into his own very capable hands._ _

__Lex stood in front of his latest project. It was called the war suit until he came up with a catchier name. For now, the armor was still in the test phase. It came equipped with a defense system that rivaled some of the military's most advanced technology. It was big, durable, and able to withstand explosives. But most of all, it came equipped with a Kryptonite core that would allow him to go up against Earth’s biggest threat._ _

__If they wouldn't heed to his warning, then he would have to show them how dangerous Kal-El son of Krypton truly was._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay on this chapter. Between finishing up my degree program, work, and the challenges I entered, time got away from me. Additionally, I hit a snag plot wise that's why this one is a bit short. I was going to introduce another major character to the story and realized that it would complicate things in a very Zack Snyder kind of way. If I do introduce the character it will come in a second part of the story. In the meantime I will be working on wrapping this one up.


End file.
